Diary of an Insane Demigod
by A.G. Rodriguez
Summary: Life sucks and love bites. Naya finds out she's a demigod, then receives a prophecy saying she's going to go insane. Before she can fight monsters and save lives like she's destined to do she must first save herself from her own mind. Complicated Percabeth with OCs.
1. Humiliation With A Side Of Fries

**Prologue:**

The cold air slapped me in the face as I ran through the crowded streets of Manhattan. Why were they after my child, my baby girl? I was able to Iris message one of my closest friends, Melissa Westbrook. She was now at her job which I took her to. I ran through the doors and gave her a frantic look.

"Over here Justin!" I practically jumped over the counter with my crying baby in my left arm and Melissa lead me into a storage room and she pulled out a small box.

"I'll take care of her, you want me to take her to Camp Jupiter?"

"No you can't take her there. She must be a secret or else she'll be in danger." I say frantically.

"But she'll be protected? Who's her mother?" I hesitated to answer this question.

"Justin…who's her mother? Why can't you raise her in Camp Jupiter?"

"Because her mom is Athena okay," I kissed Naya on her little forehead and she began to calm down. I tried to pretend I didn't notice the look on Melissa's face.

"You mean Minerva?" she tried to clarify.

"No Athena, as in Minerva in her Greek aspect,"

"How could you Justin! And with _her" _she gave me a disgusted look.

"Don't judge me okay. Please just take care of my baby. I love her with all my heart and if anything happens to her I'll kill myself." Melissa's face softened.

"For how long?"

"Until I can find someplace safe and take care of her,"

"okay, keep in contact. Be safe Justin this baby needs her father," I handed Naya to Melissa who seemed to fall in love at the sight of her. "she's beautiful!"

"I know, bye sweetheart be good for Daddy," she smiles at me sweetly and it breaks my heart. Before I started to cry I said goodbye and hurried out of the diner. Where I was cornered and attacked by giants.

Naya's POV

Today was another sucky day for me. I decided to talk to principal Wiggins and ask if he could Danielle in the same classes as me. That way she could help me with my work since my dyslexia just seemed to get worse. My teachers thought I was stupid and I couldn't stand it when people made fun of me because I couldn't read like today when the teacher called on me to read aloud and I could only make out 3 words. After I spoke to the principal he changed Danielle's classes and I was a lot happier, even though I got shoved in the locker because I was by myself and I had to walk home since I missed the bus.

I reached my apartment and when I walked in there was a note near the door. I snatched it and looked at it. It was an eviction notice,I recognized the form and the bold red letters, and I became angry. He didn't pay the bills again!? Wait til Melissa sees this.

"Melissa!" I called out. No answer. Then I heard a strange squeaking noise coming from her bedroom. As I walked towards her room I heard the bed springs and moaning. Ugh! She was having sex….again! I was disgusted, so I just walked into the kitchen and began to fix myself dinner like, I've had to do since _Jason _came along. While eating I decided to call Danielle.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Yea Danni this is Naya,"

"Oh hey Naya, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just eating dinner. I got your schedule changed by the way."

"Oh that's great! You have the copy of my schedule?"

"Yup it's all packed up and ready to go,"

"okay good so am I coming over tonight?"

"Yea I need you to help me with my homework,"

"Okay I'll be there in ten,"

"Kay, see you in a minute,"

"Kay bye,"

"bye" the phone call ended and so did the annoying sex sounds. A few minutes later when I was in my room Jason decided to come in wearing nothing but briefs and he gave me a smirk.

"What do you want Jason?"

"I don't like you're tone"

"And I don't give a rat's booty hole," he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall so quickly I almost peed on myself.

"Watch how you talk to me little girl," he lifted my chin so I could look at him then his face relaxed and he started looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"Where's Melissa?"

"She went to grab some pizza since you were too selfish to cook dinner for anyone else," I felt one of his hands slide down to my waist and caress my thigh.

"Stop please," my voice began to tremble. He made me do things to him that made me feel so dirty. He touched me in ways that I could get him arrested for, but I never said anything. I was too scared. Since the last time he violated me I made sure not to ever be alone with him. If only I had known she was leaving… His hand unzipped my pants and entered my panties. I jumped at the touch of his hand exploring me down there. I kneed him in the balls and ran towards the door but he caught me and pinned me down. Then the doorbell rang. Yes!

"Coming Danielle!" I yelled. Jason glared at me then let me go so I could answer the door. When she saw me her jaw almost dropped.

"What happened to you?"

"I uh slipped in the bathroom when I rushed to come answer the door," she gave me a skeptical look and I could tell she knew I was lying.

"Yea okay," she walks in and goes straight to my room. I zip up my pants and practically run into my room and shut the door. Then we do our homework. Then she spends the night and I'm able to sleep safely while Melissa went to work.

**The Next Day**

We wake up bright and early the next day so we can grab breakfast somewhere else. Since, Danielle wanted to meet her boyfriend Grover, who she hasn't seen in forever.

"I don't wanna be a third wheel Danielle," I whine. She doesn't stop pulling me forward towards Mimi's Café.

"You won't be. Grover is bringing a few of his friends," my mood brightened when she told me that. I was finally able to see the upside in this, at least I'd finally be meeting Grover.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I decided to go with Grover to see his girlfriend Danielle. It was nice that Grover finally found a girlfriend of the same species. She was pretty and I think he was better off with her even though they seemed to be the opposite of each other.

"You sure we won't be cramping your style Grover?" I asked as we turned the corner near the café.

"Nah man besides there's someone I want you to meet," he bounces his eyebrows playfully.

"Who? And why?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued to walk silently.

"Her name is Naya and she's Danielle's demigod assignment. She's real pretty too," I shrugged my shoulders and just went with it.

"So you're letting Grover set you up now seaweed brain?" she asked sarcastically.

"No one said anything about setting anything up I'm just meeting her like you are," she rolls her eyes and we approach the café. Grover looks through the window and jumps up excitedly when he sees Danielle.

"Come on, there they are!" He practically swung open the door and walked over to the table fastly. I finally reached the table and saw the most beautiful girl. The best part is that she wasn't perfect, she had braces and her skin wasn't completely smooth but she was so pretty. She had long thick wavy hair that fell to her hips and the most beautiful blue eyes. What's strange is that when she laid eyes on me they began to turn a blue-greenish color that was so unique. She had nice monroe piercing that complimented her soft beautiful lips. Her smile was enhanced by her deep dimples and the fact that her eyes were so big. Her body was nice too even though she wasn't as skinny as most girls, but I liked it. She was sexy. When she noticed me checking her out she started blushing. Awww how cute was that?

**Naya's POV**

My cheeks felt hot when I noticed the boy that came with Grover looking at me. He was tall, probably six feet, and had black hair and sea green eyes that seemed to peer into my soul. He was so sexy to me I couldn't help but blush. I thought Grover was pretty cute to, I could totally see why Danielle loved him. He was so her type. There was another girl too she had blonde hair, had pretty gray eyes, and looked about 5 "8" or "9" it was still a lot taller than me, and she was of course skinny. She looked pretty mean but I tried not to judge her.

"I missed you so much baby!" Danielle hugged Grover tightly and I decided to stand up and not be rude.

"I missed you too Danni Bannanie," Ugh! Was that his nickname for her? I couldn't help but laugh but I stopped almost instantly when the girl and the boy looked at me. I wish I knew their names.

"Grover this is Naya the girl I've been talking about and Naya this is my boyfriend Grover and his two friends Annabeth and Percy," Grover held out his and I shook it with a friendly smile. Then Percy did the same and I felt an electric current go through my body when I touched him which caused me to bush again.

"Nice to meet you," I said to all of them. Then we all sat down and got a little something to eat. Danielle laughed at me because I was being so shy when she knew I really wasn't like this. I wonder what Percy thought of me? Soon enough it was time to go, and we had to go to school. Luckily I was able to persuade the front office to let Percy, Annabeth, and Grover come to school with us for the day. When it came to lunch time I was in for another embarrassment.

"Aye bubble butt! When you gonna learn how to read?" Drew said mocking me. Everyone knew that I couldn't read, why did they feel the need to do this every day?

"Just ignore him," Percy says grabbing a lunch. The cool thing was I found out Percy and Annabeth were dyslexic too. It made me feel a whole lot better even though mines was a lot worse.

"Aye metal mouth! I know you hear us!" Another boy named Jared said throwing an orange peel at my face. I kept walking and tried hard not to cry. Then one of the cheerleaders tripped me sending my food flying into the air and landing in my hair. Tons of people started laughing and Percy helped me up. Then I dashed to the bathroom crying. I was so angry! Why didn't I fight back!? Why was I bullied everywhere I go! I'm so tired of it. I smashed two of the bathroom mirrors without even thinking. Then I heard two voices in my head I named them Terra and the other Kayla. I never told anyone but I was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder, there are time when I become a completely different person. One day I'm super sensitive and girly but the next I'm ready to fight or I'm super brainy. It was something I kept to myself. I was already short, fat, had braces, illiterate, hyper, but to make things worse I was partly crazy.

I was crying my eyes out when Danielle and Annabeth came into the bathroom out of breath. They probably ran in, when a girl went to wash her hands she saw what I had did to the mirrors. No doubt I was getting in trouble for this.

"Hey, it's okay. They were just being stupid. Let's get you cleaned up." She pulls my arm so that I get up from the floor and she helps get the ketchup and mash potatoes out of my hair. I still cried though. Annabeth tired to soothe me but there was honestly nothing I could do. By the time we were out lunch was over and it was time to go to my next class. Grover suggested Percy walk me to my locker while he took Danielle and Annabeth came along.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I wasn't feeling well. I didn't really want to talk with anyone.

"Yea," I say softly.

"Doesn't seem like it. Those guys were total jerks, trust me I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." I couldn't help but smile. I opened up my locker and got my things then I went to class. I was fortunate enough to make it to class without being harassed., but I had to admit I was going to my least favorite class English.

I sat in the back of the class as always and pulled out the book. For some reason I was able to write but not read. So I decided to take out my book and write poetry like I always did in that class. The worst thing was that I couldn't read what I wrote -_- . Once again we began to read aloud and the teacher called on me. I was determined to do this. I was able to read about two sentences very slowly then the words jumped off the page and scattered around. I started reading everything wrong and people laughed. Tears welled up in my eyes once again and I snapped.

"Damn it! You know I can't read! You do this to me every day! You're my teacher you're supposed to be helping me!" I threw the book across the room and it broke the window.

"Naya Rodriguez your behavior is unacceptable!" The room became quiet and Danielle tugged at my arm but I snatched it away.

"I don't give a rat's booty hole! I'm not going to accept this any longer. You can all kiss my mother freakin rear view mirror!" I heard a few ooohs. People really haven't seen this side of me.

"You should give up on life! You call yourself a teacher! Well you can keep teaching these retarded Apes for all I care!" I storm out of the room only to be stopped by security a few feet away.

"Well you saved us the trip little girl come with us," the two men looked sinister and I was alone. My hands became clammy and my heart was beating so fast I felt like it was going to explode. Suddenly I had flashbacks of when Jason hurt me, when he violated me. I became scared that I was about to be raped and I started screaming.

"Danielle!" I screamed and I started running. Within seconds Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Danielle were running out the classroom. Someone tripped me and I felt something wrap around my leg and pull me. I continued screaming until I was in the schools boiler room. It was dark and I heard a humming noise.

"Hello my sweety!" suddenly there was someone pinning me to the wall. when I look down I noticed something weird. She had one bronze leg and one goat leg. What the heck is this!? I screamed and she laughed.

"Stupid demigod. It's pathetic to think you were to be one of the greatest heroes," She smiled and revealed long viscous fangs. Then my necklace began to glow. I had the urge to touch it and when I did there was a strong blue force field that pushed her away then it became pink. The diamonds on the key began to shine brightly almost blinding the hideous monsters in front of me.

"What's this!?" the creature screamed. Percy and Annabeth started fighting. All of a sudden I saw Percy's pen turn into a sword and Annabeth's cap made her disappear. Its official. I am now insane. Another creature attacked me from behind but was shocked by the force field that came from my necklace, which I was holding onto for dear life.

"Think of a weapon" I heard a calm voice say. I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to be in this situation. I wanted to be somewhere else. I began singing an ancient chant that I was fascinated with after listening to it in the credits of the movie Troy with Brad Pitt. The ground began to shake and the monsters busted into a cloud of white and turquoise glitter and dust. Everyone was gawking at me but all I did was melt and cry. I was so scared. What was wrong with me!? I was going crazy. What if they put me in a straight jacket and lock me in a padded room for the rest of my life!? What if I'm one of those people they have to sedate every two hours and put in a dark isolated room!? I began to panic and I couldn't breathe. I heard someone from a distance telling me to calm down but I couldn't. My heart started beating faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore. I had flashes of me going crazy. Of being tied up. Left alone and abandoned. Or being sedated and abused. It was all too much so I screamed and the world became black.

When I woke up I felt extremely light headed. There were a pair of brown and another of green watching me. It was Percy and some other man with a beard. I clutched the necklace in my hand tightly as I nearly fell out of bed.

"It's okay little one. You're safe here, we won't harm you." The man said calmly.

"Wh- Wh- Where am I?" I stuttered.

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy answered calmly he brushed a streak of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. If I wasn't so scared I would've probably blushed.

"It's a camp for demigods like you who need to be trained, educated and protected," the man continued.

"Demigods? as in Greek mythology?" I asked skeptically. Was I hearing things wrong?

"Yes, that's exactly it my dear," he says while eating a grape.

"So you're saying that I'm half…" my voice trailed off and I became distracted. I hadn't taken my medication for my ADHD or my anxiety. I was in bad shape.

"God…yea you are. But you are undetermined," Percy answers. My face scrunches up.

"Meaning…I don't know who my parents are…I don't have powers…what?" I ask.

"You haven't been claimed by your parent yet," I lift my eyebrow at Percy skeptically. Then suddenly I feel defiant and rebellious.

"Okay so who are you and why do you have a horse's ass?" I ask rudely. 3 seconds later I regret it badly.

"Oh gosh I'm so so so sorry I didn't mean that," I clutched my necklace even tighter. Percy and Chiron look confused then their faces relax.

"It's okay we understand. I'm Chiron, a centaur, and I train demigod heroes here at the camp."

"Ahh" Is all I managed to say. I can't lie I was always into Greco-Roman mythology. So yes I had extensive knowledge of it.

"So that thing that attacked me…was an empousa thingy?"

"Yes, it was how did you know? Percy asked. I shrugged my shoulders and laid back down tiredly.

"Well it's best you get your rest. You can see Danielle later at dinner," Chiron turns and walks away of should I say prance O.o

"I was scared. You freaked out so badly…" he says putting his head down.

"Why would you want to talk to a crazy person…you should go talk to some friends or something,"

"You aren't crazy Naya," my heart jumped at the sound of my name.

"Yes, I am. You have no idea, you don't even know me."

"Well while you were out I've learned a lot of things about you,"

"Yea sure, like what?"

"I know you have a passion for music, you love to dance and sing, your favorite colors are white, blue, and pink, you're 13 going on 14, you're really smart, your dad…well he kind of abandoned you, you have dyslexia and ADHD, along with a mild case of multiple personality disorder." I shot up at the last part.

"How did you know that," I glared at him.

"Danielle was discussing these things with Chiron. It's natural to freak out when things like this first happen but not the way you did. Just know you can talk to me,"

"How did she know?" he chuckled a bit.

"She knows everything about you…plus you talk in your sleep," he starts to blush. Oh gosh, what did he hear?

"Why are you blushing? What did you hear when I was knocked out,"

"You were laughing and I guess you were having a dream about some guy and you were talking to someone about him," my cheeks got all hot. I did have a dream about telling Danielle I liked Percy and we had got together and….well you know. I smashed my face into my pillow hoping I could just die.

"Don't be embarrassed, I talk in my sleep too," he said soothingly.

"Did I say his name?" I mumbled into the pillow…I didn't want to see his face but in no doubt he was probably blushing or uncomfortable.

"Yea…," he said softly.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. Why did I have to feel this way!

"Don't be…I like you too," he pulls the pillow away and tries to get me to look at him.

"you shouldn't. I'm nothing special, I'm a stupid illiterate person who is seconds away from being completely insane,"

"Stop putting yourself down. Come with me I want to take you somewhere," he held out his hand and I hesitated before I took it.

**~ Should Percy and Naya be together? Drama between Annabeth and Naya? Need some feedback :) ~**


	2. It's Official: I'm Going Crazy

**Percy's POV**

I led Naya to the lake and she took off her shoes to put her feet in the wet sand. I smiled as she wrapped her hands around her knees. She stared into the waves that collided with the shore and I could tell she was feeling more relaxed.

"So who's your parent?" she asked. I started playing with the water and making different shapes with it.

"Poseidon," I say in a whatever tone.

"The sea god? Brother of Zeus and Hades?"

"Yup, that's the one,"

"That's amazing…" her voice trailed off when she became distracted by something.

"It is pretty amazing," when I looked by over she had a pretty sad expression on her face. She looked depressed.

"What's wrong?" I scoot over closer and wrap my arms around my legs like her.

"A lot of things…Who do you think my parent is?" I thought about it for a while. She had many talents and qualities from what I heard, she also took interest in many things as well but I was able to narrow it down to three.

"Athena, Aphrodite, or Apollo," she began to stroke her necklace and every time she did it glowed a little. But I don't think she noticed. She gave a soft laugh and then went back to her sad expression.

"Well at least now I know what you think of me," she says softly. My eyebrow lifted.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, you think I might be Athena's because I'm "smart", you think I might be Aphrodite's because I'm "beautiful" and overly sensitive, and you think I might be Apollo's because of my love for poetry and my obsession for music." Well that was basically it, I mean there were other factors of course.

"You got the reasons I guess but there are other things…" I feel my cheeks get a little hot.

"That's sweet," she says flatly. I turned to look at her and something strange happened. Her eyes got wide and quickly turned gray her pupils also were abnormally large and her expression turned flat then all of a sudden she was convulsing. I caught her before she fell back and her flat expression turned from blank to terrified. Her necklace began to shine a bright white light that almost blinded me. After about two minutes the light went out and her eyes returned to normal. Finally she blinked her eyes, it was really scary seeing her eyes like that, I mean she didn't blink for like 3 minutes.

"You ok!?" my voice trembled. I was honestly about to cry, I didn't know what to do. She didn't answer me, she just cried. I held onto her tightly and let her cry. Maybe once she cries it out she'll feel better about it and tell me what happened. Sadly, that wasn't the case. It was ten minutes to dinner time before she stopped crying, she just sat quietly not wanting to even move. I decided to show her how to Iris message since I had to talk to my father anyway. He was sitting down watching something when I caught his attention.

"Oh hello Percy,"

"Hi dad. How have you been?"

"Pretty well…I'm still recovering from the first Titan War but there's been a lot of improvement. I see you're doing well, and with Olympus's hottest topic too," He smiled at Naya and it made me curious.

"What Naya? What about her?"

"We've seen what happened 2 days ago and she's a very special girl. All the gods agreed that she will be claimed tonight and Apollo senses that tonight will be an interesting night,"

"Do you know anything dad?" I asked crossing my arms. He put my hands up in the air in surrender.

"I'm not in power to say. You'll see, and yes Percy she can sit with you at my table." He answered my question before I even asked it. My dad knew me pretty well.

"Thanks dad, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Percy, be safe. Have a nice night " he waves and the message is ended.

"That was cool," she said softly. I reached out my hand and she hesitated before taking it. Then I led her to the dining pavilion.

**Naya's POV**

I haven't seen Danielle in forever. I missed her so much. Was she okay? Where is she? What is she doing? Is she with Grover? Percy led me to the mess hall where we were gonna eat dinner. I saw Grover and Danielle sitting at a table with Annabeth and some other people.

"Every god have their own tables, just like they all have their own cabins. Since you're undetermined you can sit with me since I asked permission or sit with the Hermes table." He pointed to the table full of goofy boys and girls that looked at me wierdly. As a matter of fact I noticed that a lot of people began to stare and whisper. That's when Danielle noticed me and ran to hug me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I went to go check on you but you were gone. I see you were with Percy eh?" she gives me a playful elbow but I wasn't in a playful mood.

"What's wrong Naya?" she walked with me towards Percy's table since it was empty.

"Nothing," I say in a low flat voice.

"There's something wrong talk to me," her face becomes serious and I shrug my shoulders.

"I hate when you act like this! Say something,"

"Dammit! Can you take a freakin hint I don't want to talk. Leave me the freak alone!" I've never been so rude and mean. I could feel that I was super mad but then I went back to my sad depressing look. I had spaced out and I felt like someone dragged me into a vision of me in the future. People were talking about me and how I had went insane, and Percy and Danielle were looking for ways to make me better and cure me. In one ending I fell into a black pit surrounded by all my fears and I drowned in my own screams and tears. While in the other I was cured, but I didn't see any happily ever after. I also saw a man, trapped in crystals that glowed, and when they did it was as if they were burning or shocking him. This man looked really familiar and he sounded like someone I knew. But watching him being tortured was horrifying.

I was pulled out of my hurricane of thoughts when I heard Percy asking me I was going to eat. I shrugged my shoulders and they both insisted that I tell them what was wrong so I gave in and told them what they begged to hear. They were both silenced, not knowing what to say. I took a few sips of my drink and it was time to tribute a portion of our food. I stood in line and watched the others go. It was amazing to see how the food made the flame rise and fall and sometimes change color.

'We have to give a portion of our food to the Gods to show appreciation and plus the like the smell of burnt food." I nodded and understanding and I ended up being the last one to go. As I approached the fire I felt people watching. My vision became blurred and I started feeling a banging sensation on both sides of my head. Since I ate like two bites of my food I simply dumped all my food into the fire. The fire practically roared at me and the flame became blue and white. I stepped back and all of a sudden I felt something tearing at me. I felt like my body was literally splitting even my heart. I cried out in pain and when Percy and Danielle tried to get me something blocked them. My necklace lit up again and I felt myself being elevated. My hair on one side became a light blonde while the other a hot pink. My clothes began to change, I couldn't tell because I was in so much pain. I felt like my brain was being split in two.

Then after a while I felt an huge explosion. I saw nothing but white light for about a whole minute. Then I was in a yellow and white gold armor. It was intricately designed. It was like a strapless dress with a somewhat pleated skirt but more ancient. It was beautiful. On my left side I had a sword and on my back I had a lightweight silver bow and a sheath of about 24 arrows, half of which looked like they were made from celestial bronze while the others looked like Imperial Gold. Around my neck was my necklace except it was larger and in the shape of a large heart with shaped hole to fit a key. My hair was curled and on the top of my head was a…tiara? **O.o** it looked like it was made from Imperial Gold as well. I had white gold gauntlets on my forearm and an Imperial Gold armband on my left upper arm. I looked like a princess going to war. When I looked up there were two signs or holograms. One was a dolphin while the other was an owl. I recognized the signs, the dolphin represented Venus while the other represented Athena.

Then two people flashed in. At this point people were beside themselves. Talking, chatting, gossiping, recording, watching closely, cheering. I glanced at Chiron and Mr. D who were both gawking in surprise, but yet they looked like they knew what was going on. Like they had a logical explanation.

"Hello my child," Athena says to me. I bow down in respect and Venus lifted my chin. Venus wore a very beautiful armor very similar to mine but more elegant elaborate and beautiful. She had beautiful blue green eyes and thick curly hair that went down to her butt. While Athena, my mom apparently, wore a white flowing gown that showed all of her curves. She had beautiful gray eyes, just like Annabeth and long brown hair.

"I claim you Naya as my pride, this is the beginning of your heroes journey. I bless you and all that you do." Athena says.

"You are the first demigod of two aspects, my beautiful grandchild. You have a lot a responsibility. We're all counting on you," she has a very serious face but she waves her hand and I could feel I had make up on and when I looked all of my wounds were healed. When I looked back up they were gone. I slowly turned around to look at everyone. Percy was smiling while pretty much 90% of everyone else there had their mouths wide open.

I was tired and ready to sleep. I had a long day, but there was some things I needed to do. As I walked towards Chiron and Mr. D a tall girl with red hair and freckles walked towards me. Her face was blank but something starting coming from her mouth and it was in Latin I think…but I understood it:

_Beware the child of two aspects_

_for she shall be consumed by madness_

_One God One touch_

_and she will be cured_

_Then the source of her pain_

_will not be obscured_

When she finished she collapsed onto the ground and two satyrs lifted her and took her somewhere. I was terrified once again and I stood there frozen in fear. Chiron and Mr. D came to me.

"You must be confused," Chiron said placing his hand under his chin. I could tell he was examining my armor, weapons and jewelry. So was Mr. D.

"A little," I answer in an exaggerated tone.

"Well that was your first prophecy. As a hero you have many more to come, especially you," Chiron starts.

"You are the child of a great prophecy, which will be revealed to you later," Mr. D says biting a strawberry casually.

"I'm tired this is too much. Where do I sleep?"

"Since you've been claimed you sleep in Athena's cabin, Annabeth will take you there," Chiron answers then he turns to address the lingering campers. "Get to your cabins before the Harpies come out. Show's over. Annabeth take Naya to the Athena Cabin and help her get settled," Annabeth almost looked angry but she tried to cover it up. Percy came and gave me a hug before Annabeth could get to me.

"I knew it!" he looked at my armor and smiled. "This looks great! I've never seen anything like it! It's one of a kind…just like you," he keeps looking at my weapons and I blush.

"Oh thanks," finally Annabeth had reached me.

"no problem, is the armor heavy?" I thought about it. The armor felt so strong and extremely thick yet it didn't feel bulky or heavy.

"No I actually feel naked, like I'm not wearing anything," there was a slight silence and I see Percy blush. Oh gosh, what was he thinking? **O.o**

"It's time for us to go "sister"," Annabeth says pulling my arm.

"Ummm goodnight Percy!" I call out and he waves at me then puts his hand in his pocket.

Annabeth leads me silently to the Athena cabin and I see my other "siblings" getting ready for bed. They all surrounded us and started touching my armor and weapons.

"Wow what's this made of?" a girl with Gray eyes just like my mom and Annabeth says. She touched my necklace and body armor.

"I believe it's gold," I answer looking down at it.

"I recognize the celestial bronze arrows but what about the others?" A boy with blonde hair and gray eyes asks. I look back at my sheath of arrows.

"I think that's Imperial Gold," how I knew this I didn't know but I'm sure it was right.

"I just love your armor!" another girl says.

"You're hair is so pretty," someone else shouts.

"Your weapons are on point," someone else says. Then a whole lot of people start talking to me at one time. Annabeth whistles loudly.

"Give the girl some space!" she yells gesturing for everyone to back up. They become quiet and do what she says.

"Everyone this is Naya…"

"Rodriguez," I finish for her.

"Hi Naya," some people say.

"Naya this is our brother Malcolm, he's the co-head counselor," Annabeth continues pointing to the boy who had asked about my arrows.

"Nice to meet you," he says respectfully. I smile and nod.

"This is Sabrina," she continues pointing out the girl who asked about my armor.

"Nice to meet you," I say giving her a friendly wave. She waves back and walks to her bunk bed. Then one by one Annabeth introduces me to about 10 other people and tell me their age and where they're from. Then she gives me a quick tour and assigns me a bunk bed next to Sabrina and underneath Malcolm, the two eldest children. I was officially the youngest in our cabin, but I was fine with that. Annabeth gave me spare clothes the cabin always kept, which were black stretchy shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I was given a trunk to put my little possessions which included my armor. When I opened it there was a small box in there. I lifted the lid and inside where about 30 coins and my key necklace that I received for my 14th birthday. I thought it was gone forever since my "transformation". This was the only thing that connected me with my dad. I had a crazy idea though, to try and see if it fit into the necklace I was wearing now.

"Not now my dear," a voice says in my head. It sounded like Venus. I listened to her and simply put it on and tucked it into my shirt. Lastly I hung up my weapons in the Armory. Then I tied back my hair and laid down in bed. I thought of Percy. Of everything that had happened in the past couple of days, and what it could mean for the future. After a while I was finally able to fall asleep. I honestly wish I hadn't though.


	3. Oh Na-na What's Mah Name :P

I apologized to everyone when I woke up. I kept everyone up with my terrible nightmares. I also cried too. Luckily I had a great big brother to take care of me and he was super nice. I could already tell he and I would have a close bond. I had practically no sleep at all and I was feeling even more drained then when I went to sleep.

One of the camp counselors gave me my schedule. I analyzed it and showed it Malcolm who observed it.

"Approve big bro?" I ask playfully. He had become serious, probably because I messed with his sleep.

"Yea it's pretty decent. You want me to show you where to go or do you want your boyfriend to do it." **O.O**!

"What, my boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. Who are YOU talkin' bout?"

"You know who I'm talking about. _Percy!"_ he says in a girl tone. He looked like one of those Justin Bieber groupies and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We aren't going out. He doesn't even like me like that. Why would you think that?" **O.o**?

"I see the way he looks at you. Besides ever since you two arrived you've been inseparable."

"2 out of the three days I've been here. I was unconscious." **-_-**

"From what I hear he never left your side.." he gets up and digs in his trunk for clothes. I started blushing and he laughed. We all got ready and the only clothes I could find to fit were a pair of jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt. Soon after I was ready one we had a cabin inspection and we were cleared to go to breakfast. Even though I was being welcomed I still felt out of place and like an outcast. They talked about architecture and debated certain ancient Greek war strategy.

I was pretty quiet and once again I picked at my food. When I looked over I saw that Percy was already looking at me. I started blushing and Malcolm saw everything.

"You see?" he said pointing a finger.

"Nope, still don't" I answer shaking my head. He shook his head and continued to eat. After that I had Ancient Greek with Annabeth. Surprisingly, it was easy. It came so natural to me. Next I was scheduled with lunch preparation, which wasn't all that bad. I worked with the twins from the Conner and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin. They were so mischievous and half of the food they made they ate or did something inappropriate with it. It kept me somewhat entertained. Next was archery with Chiron. He was pretty impressed with my accuracy. I wasn't perfect but I was pretty good, he didn't know if it was my strength or not due to the fact it was my first day. Next I had Greek mythology which was a breeze since I had extensive knowledge of Greek and Roman mythology. Then there was lunch and my big bro Malcolm and Percy picked me up.

"How is your first day so far sis?" he wraps an arm around me casually. I wasn't used to this kind of contact and it made me a little uneasy but I fought the feeling. _He doesn't want to rape me…he's my brother,_I thought in my head. Besides Percy was there too.

"Fine, I really enjoyed archery."

"I'm not that good in archery," Percy states. I smile.

"As the son of Poseidon I'm sure you have greater and better talents," I bounce my eyebrows flirtatiously and his cheeks turn pink.

"Maybe…" he finally answers.

"And you won't EVER find out what _THOSE _talents are," Malcolm says drawing an invisible line between us. I laughed and gave me a somewhat serious face, Percy didn't look intimidated at all though. We walked and they both got to know me better. Then there was someone leaning against a tree smiling. He looked around 17 or 18 and had sandy brown hair. He had the brightest yet cockiest smile I've ever seen. He wore a snapback backwards, a fitted plain white t-shirt with a dog tag necklace, black skinny jeans that sagged the perfect amount, and really nice Jordans. Now that's what I called swagg…who was he? I checked him out thoroughly and I could not find one thing I didn't like. I noticed him looking at me to. Percy and Malcolm started whispering something but I wasn't paying attention.

"Who's that?" I ask lightly elbowing Malcolm. He looked down towards me since he was much taller than me.

"Apollo" **-_-** they both say blankly. I smile and start to walk towards him but Malcolm grabs my arm.

"Don't…unless he calls you," he says pulling me forward.

"I heard that." Apollo says with a smirk. We all turn to face him and he motions for me to go to him. "You two are dismissed. Wouldn't want you to be late for lunch. If anyone asks for her say she's with me," he orders casually. I see Malcolm mumble under his breath and him and Percy leave.

"Hi," I saw sweetly. I rock back and forth a little like a bored of nervous 3rd grader and he chuckles.

"Hello Naya," his voice was intoxicating something about it relaxed me.

"So umm…you wanted to talk to me?" I ask shyly.

"I wanted to talk to you…to see how you're doing with all this." He pulls me a little bit closer by the bottom of my shirt and my heart began to race. He smelled so good…like Vanilla.

"Umm I'm doing…kind of bad. Not because of the fact all of this exists but because of…well the fact that I'm going crazy, which is one of my greatest fears," I look down at my shoes and become over fascinated with a lady bug crawling over my shoe. He gently lifts my chin.

"That's a legitimate fear…what else is wrong?"

"Well…I can't sleep or eat. I have these terrible nightmares, visions, and flashes…I'm not even a whole person," I sit down and lean my back against the tree and he joins me.

"Tell me…what are these visions and nightmares about?" I cover my face with my hands but he pulls them down. "You can trust me,"

"I keep seeing myself tied up and held back in a dark room. I keep seeing people attack me, rape me, and hurt me. Then I go crazy or commit suicide. Or I see the Earth swallow me and a woman with a booming voice talks to me." Apollo seemed to become concerned.

"Gaea is messing with you," I give him a terrified look **:o**.

"I just wish I could make it stop," I run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I wish I could to but that's beyond my power. Only you can stop her," There's a flash of white and I forget where I am and who I'm talking to.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He gives me a confused look **O.o** then his face relaxes.

"I'm Apollo and you're at Camp Half-Blood…remember?"

"How did I get here? Wait where's my mom?"

"What's your name?" he asks. I think hard for a moment. Why couldn't I remember my name!?

"Chanelle ," I answer finally.

"Who's your mom?" he asks.

"Lupa…are you gonna answer my question or not?" he lifts an eyebrow at me.

"You were unconscious for several days and Percy Jackson and a few other demigods brought you here to get medical attention." There's another flash of white and I see a very sexy boy next to me.

"What's your name pretty boy?" I slide my finger from his chest to his six pack smiling flirtatiously.

"Apollo, and what's yours beautiful?" I giggled and bit my lip.

"Aurora," I bat my eyelashes and scoot closer to him. "You smell soooo good," he smiles and it nearly takes my breath away. Oh I wanted him so bad.

"Thank you, you smell divine." He kisses my neck and I moan.

"So tell me Apollo…are you attracted to me?" I whisper in his ear seductively. He smiles.

"Yes, I'm very attracted to you." After he answered I straddled him and I felt his hardness and bit my lip again.

"Ooops…did I do that?" I put my hand over his crotch and rub it lightly, I could still feel him through the jeans. He wrapped his arms around me and smiles.

"You sure did. We're gonna have to do something about that." He winks and I begin to kiss him up and down his neck slowly and I felt him rub my thighs and my butt.

"We sure will," I whisper then I kiss him and we make out for a little while. Damn he was a good kisser, he just continued to turn me on. No wonder he was one of my favorite Gods. There was another flash of white and when I could see again I notice I'm straddling Apollo and that…he was hard.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" I jump up and cover my mouth.

"No relax it's okay,"

"No it's not! Ugh! I feel so wrong. I'm so confused, how did I- When did I- What's going on!?" I practically cry. I was starting to forget who I was.

"You were switching personalities…" he answered. Then he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I quickly broke out of his hold.

"What!? I don't remember anything…" A tear began to stream down my cheek and I started to pace.

"Would you like me to tell you what happened?" he asked as he gently caught my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Yes…please."

"Well you changed into two different people. One named Chanelle and the other Aurora. Chanelle was super confused, not to mention in patient with a hint of a sarcastic attitude. While Aurora was just plain sexy…she was flirtatious and…touchy and very smooth and seductive." I'm guessing that's why I was on top of him. "She also called me pretty boy and said I smelled good." he continued.

"I'm so embarrassed…I should go." I start to walk away.

"Iris message me sometime…" I kept walking fast until I reached the dining pavillion. Lunch was practically over but I was able to make it with 15 minutes left. I didn't eat much anyway.

"You okay?" Sabrina asked she asked with a concerned look. I brushed it off quickly. I was in no mood to discuss my issues anymore.

"I'm fine," I stand up and walk away. As I passed by my cabin I saw a bright light. I decided to go inside and see what was going on. When I walked in the room was empty. While I was there I decided to get my sword. When I opened my trunk it was full of clothes and a note.

**"You'll need these. Wouldn't want you wearing those dreadful Camp Half-Blood clothes all the time. P.S. a quicker way to get into your armor is to say **_**amor fati**_** (Love of fate) and to summon your weapons **_**amor vincit omnia**_** (Love conquers all)"** I smiled and went through the clothing. I liked everything in there, especially my white clothing. My favorites by far are my white skinny jeans, my white shorts, my white tube top, my purple satin jersey jacket, and my turquoise bustier. There were many other items including shoes that I'd be happy to wear soon…starting tomorrow. Then I hurried on out to Sword Skills. I was late and the director put me on the spot.

"You're late. Realize now that you're no exception to everyone else. You aren't special and you're not above anyone. As far as I'm concerned you're an insignificant little speck of dust until proven otherwise. Grab a sword and get ready to spar with Clarisse. I look over to see a tall girl extremely built girl with dirty blonde hair.

"That's not a fair match," Sabrina protests.

"Worry about yourself Channing!" he yells. This teacher had a temper. Sadly his anger was once again directed towards me.

"ARE YOU DEAF! Didn't I say grab a sword! You don't even have your armor on!" I looked around quickly to notice that everyone else had their armor on.

"_Amor fati_," I said softly. Then almost instantly I was geared up. "_Amor vincit omnia_" I continue and then I summoned my sword and bow and arrows in the blink of an eye. I set my bows aside and I draw my sword. Then I stand in starting position.

"Finally…" the director said sarcastically. "Go!" With that I was immediately on the defensive because Clarisse was already swinging. I blocked and ducked. Hearing the wind after each swing and the sound of our swords clashing. She quickly knocked me off my balance but before she could hit me I quickly regained it. I finally decided to counterstrike but she easily deflected it. My strength was being drained with each block and I started to give up. How could he expect me to fight when this is my first time even holding a real sword. Eventually I lost and the director chastised me before I was able to rejoin the group for instruction. I was glad when it was all over. I was able to go back to my cabin where people began arguing about missing armor. While all this was going on there was a huge explosion and feathers flew everywhere and through the window two boys were making owl noises.

Most of my siblings went out to fight but I was preoccupied with trying to remember who I was. And what's my name?


	4. She's on the Path of Destruction

I blacked out and was sucked into another vision. It was the same man I had saw a few times before. He looked emotionally and physically drained. It looked as if a mound of dirt, rock and crystal were restraining him.

"Naya," he said weakly. How did he know my name? I tried to speak but I didn't hear anything come out.

"Help me please," his voice was hoarse and a tear streamed down his cheek. Then there was a great shaking and a mound of dirt formed the body of a woman and her face looked sleepy.

"_I know of your fate. I can save you, and you have the power to save him. Make your choice. Join me or he dies and in time….you will too." _The woman's mouth didn't even move. Then I was conscious again. Someone was shaking me. "Are you okay!?" Annabeth practically yelled. I squinted my eyes a little because for some reason they had become sensitive to light.

"Yea I'm fine is it dinner time yet?" My other siblings laugh.

"In an hour," Annabeth rolls her eyes and walks away from me. I tried not to show how shaken up I was. Gaea was after me…

"Naya," I look across the room to see Malcolm in his bed calling me over.

"Yea," I plop down on my bed.

"So what happened with Apollo?" I froze.

"Uhhhh no comment," he leaned over his bed to stare me in my eyes. I swear he could see through to my soul.

"What did you DO?"

"Don't trip, Malcolm. What's your middle name?"

"Darren and don't change the subject," he jumps down and sits next to me.

"I don't wanna talk about this please," I turn my back towards him.

"Do you trust me?"

"I feel like I can but it's not something I want to talk about Malcolm,"

"Okay, I'll respect that. You know what's crazy?"

"What?"

"You're like becoming my one of my favorite siblings, even though I haven't known you long. I'm sorry if I'm being over protective or getting on your nerves,"

"I understand. It's okay, I like having a big brother " He laughs and gets up from my bed.

"Can I see your armor again? You looked really good in it by the way," I stood up and took a deep breath.

"_Amor fati" _instantly I was suited up.

"Whoa! That was cool, you can just summon your armor?"

"Yea pretty much,"

"How did you know you could and what did you say?"

"_Amor fati" _I repeated, "It means Love of Fate, in Latin"

"Since when did you speak Latin?" **(O.o)**

"Forever I guess…I can surprisingly read ancient Latin and Greek. It's strange,"

"Hmmm, you never cease to amaze me," He ruffles my hair and I smile.

"Can you summon your weapons too?" I smiled. The best answer is by demonstration right?

"_Amor vincit omnia"_ both my sword and my bow and arrows appeared.

"That's what's up. Can I see these?"

"Sure…" I hand him my weapons and he analyzes it.

"This is way to light for me…is it heavy for you ?" he asks referring to my sword. I shake my head. "

"Feels just right to me," I sit back down on my bed and start playing with my necklace.

"These arrows are legit. They look so expensive," I smiled because he looked like a boy who got a brand new toy…even though it wasn't his.

**Annabeth's POV**

I do not like Naya at all, honestly she freakin' scares me. She's totally nuts, I wish everyone could just see that. There was 30 minutes until dinner so I decided to find Percy. When he wasn't in his cabin I automatically checked the lake, which was where he was. I smiled and sat next to him on the shore.

"Collecting kelp Seaweed Brain?" I teased. He looked up and rolled his eyes. Whoa…what was that about?

"Lakes don't have kelp and no _Wise Girl"_ he said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong with you? You know I was just playing,"

"Nothing Annabeth. What do you want?" His gorgeous green eyes nearly pierced my soul.

"I-I just wanted to talk about us." I bent my knees and wrapped my arms around them.

"What about us Annabeth? You made it perfectly clear you didn't want me anymore especially when Blake came around," he looked back out towards the water. He looked hurt and I know we were revisiting a dark time in our relationship. Technically I did cheat on him with Blake, the son of Ares, but he didn't know that. I told him that I wanted to take a break because I was confused, but he replied saying "If you loved me, you wouldn't be confused Annabeth. If you have feelings for him just admit it and if you choose to end us then make sure your decision is final."

"That's not true. I always wanted you…I just got a little confused but I love you Percy,"

"Annabeth please, I already have enough on my mind,"

"Well you might as well tell me since you don't want to man up and address this,"

"Really Wise Girl? I thought you would be _"wise" _enough not to insult someone before asking them to confide in you,"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset about all this. I want you back Percy," he stood up and walked closer to the water. I left him alone for a while before I rejoined him. Think Annabeth! You have to get him back and make him yours, stop pissing him off. I tended to insult people when my pride was in the way. I had to get past it in order to get him back. I couldn't do it now though…no it will have to be more…planned.

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about her…She was all I saw and everything I looked at reminded me of her. The gentle movements of the water reminded me of the way her hair looked like in the wind. The sky reminded me of how her eyes sometimes looked. Everything pink reminded me of her precious soft lips. I kept having nightmares about her though. In one I saw her being beaten and raped by some man in an apartment. In another I saw her being abused and controlled by another boy, about my age. In another she was insane, she had finally lost it, but I was the only one who could calm her. But even then she was out of reach and for some reason all she wanted to eat…were grapes. The last dream I had was when she was in a forest lost. A woman's voice kept taunting her and it was as if the Earth attacked her. I tried to shake these thoughts away but my dreams always meant something.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ugh…she's still here. Don't get me wrong, I still had some feelings for Annabeth. She still made my heart beat for her but I wanted something else. She had hurt me so badly I felt I would never recover and now that I'm starting to move on she wants to stir things up again and cloud my judgment. 85% of me thinks I should give her another chance while the rest thinks its best I move on yet my heart says she has a 10% chance of ever getting me back.

"I've been having these dreams…about your sister and I'm worried," she rolled her eyes then tried to cover it up.

"Why did you do that?"

"Nothing" She crossed her arms and that's how I knew she was either annoyed, frustrated, and/or mad.

"You might as well tell me. I already know you're mad about something," I watched her look away and most likely roll her eyes or something.

"I'm just irritated because that's what everyone talks about. Naya this and Naya that! It's like ever since she came to camp she's what the world revolves around. And its amazing how my mother claims a mentally unstable person as her pride. Pssh more like her embarrassment," I laughed at that. Not because I liked her insulting Naya, but because she was obviously jealous.

"What are you laughing about Seaweed Brain?" she practically glares at me and I try hard to stop laughing.

"Ahhh….nothing," I had to wipe away a tear from me laughing so hard.

"So what was your dream about?" I'm sure she'd be happy to know wouldn't she. My face grew serious and I told her about most of my dreams. Some things I couldn't tell Annabeth. I checked my watch and it was time to go to dinner. I wonder how Naya is doing, I never found out what happened with her and Apollo.

**Naya's POV**

It was finally dinner time, for some reason I was really hungry, but it was good I finally regained my appetite. I wanted to see Percy really bad, because I can't even lie. I missed him. When I saw him I practically tackled him, which caught him off guard. He laughed and I loved it. His laugh was so…sexy **^.^**

Then there was another flash of white and I swear Percy looked like a God. His hair was a little wet and he simply wore a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans that sagged…just the right amount. His butt was so cute. There was no way I could go another day without him being mine.

"whoa! Your eyes! There amazing! They just like changed color!" He said in amazement…he leaned in a little closer and I bit my lip flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah…What color are they now?" I asked seductively as I took another step closer , closing the gap between us. It looked like he couldn't breathe but at the same time he looked somewhat hypnotized because he was practically staring at my lips and my eyes. Good…I'm getting to him.

"They're like a purplish color…like amethyst,"

"Mmmm one of the true colors of love," I giggled and he gave me a smile that nearly made me melt.

"Oh really…very interesting. I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I was worried about you,"

"When was I not feeling good?" I asked looking confused. Which confused him too. Did he know something that I didn't? I racked my brain for an answer but then the food was being blessed.

"Well I have to go see ya later…" I say as I walk backwards smiling. He starts doing the same as he goes towards his table and he waves. When I turned around I saw Annabeth at my table glaring at me. Whoa! Is that the little green eyed monster I see. I started laughing to myself, if he ever belonged to her there were no signs of it. I wish a bitch would come at me. He's mine now. She tried to cover up her anger and I pretended I didn't care, which honestly I didn't.

"Hey…come on you guys you know I don't eat meat…" I looked at me plate full of barbeque and frowned. It looked all nasty and greasy. I closed my eyes and imagined a plate of chow mien, plantain, and fried rice. When I opened them it was on my plate. I clapped my hands out of joy and dug in.

Dinner was pretty good. I actually joined into the conversation this time. I was trying to fit in, but it wasn't that hard when I actually tried. Then Malcolm told me about Capture the Flag. I wasn't too excited about it though.

"You'll be fetching the flag this time and don't worry we have back up since you'll most likely screw it up," Annabeth says rudely.

"We decided we wanted to let you prove yourself, it's sort of like an initiation or test," Malcolm finishes his food leaving a portion that he'll sacrifice to the gods. I had a portion of practically everything, to give.

I kept sneaking glances and looks at Percy and I made him blush a lot. How cute? Annabeth caught me a couple of times and I felt she would soon confront me, I honestly felt like provoking her. She think I didn't notice the way she would look at me or her reaction to how people talked about me. Why was she so jealous, I'm going crazy anyway. There was another white flash as I called it and we had to go pay tribute to the gods at the fire. Annabeth was whispering to Sabrina and a few other people including Clarisse. I decided to just go talk to Percy, Malcolm, and Grover.

"Malcolm, what's wrong with Annabeth?" Percy lifts his eyebrows and has a smirk on his face and Malcolm scratches his head.

"What do you two know that I don't?" before they could answer Chiron calls us to attention.

"As you know it's time for Capture the Flag. There are no rules except no killing and causing severe permanent damage that call for emergency attention." Then he separated the two teams, me and the Athena cabin were on the red team and sadly Percy was on the other team. We had 30 minutes to strategize, get into our armor, and get in position. Annabeth and Clarisse pretty much dominated over everything, but a cute boy named Blake from the Ares cabin was able to get his two cents in. Malcolm also was able to help out a little too. I just became a pawn in their plan. I went outside for a little while and I heard two girls talking smack about me. It reminded me of when I was back in school, I felt my blood began to boil.*White Flash* I'm going to annihilate them. Watch out cause I'm on the path of destruction.

**~Hoped you like it. Major drama coming up! Will there still be a Percabeth? Catfight?Hmmmmm ;) Lol please review _SWERVE_~**


	5. Oh So You Mad?

**Warning: Lots of cursing. **

I stormed angrily passed these two arrogant bitches and found my position. Why did I have to prove myself to anyone!? Annabeth just had to keep insulting me…okay she didn't insult me directly but it was certainly implied.

_" You'll be fetching the flag this time and don't worry we have back up since you'll most likely screw it up" _I mimicked. I rolled my eyes, "Really bitch I'm not a fuckin' dog. The fuck I look like? Watch girl cause' you're about to see another side of me. I'm gonna show you how it's done." I cracked my fingers and when I arrived at the starting place there were only about 6 other campers there. They became quiet when they saw me. Then someone came up from behind me and pulled me around.

"Before we start we need to get something straight. Percy is mine. You stay far away from him or else you're gonna regret it," Annabeth said bucking up on me. She was about an inch away from my face and it didn't help that she was taller than me. There were other people watching but I didn't care I wasn't scared.

"First of all you need to back the hell outta my face. Second of all, Percy isn't yours…at least not now. Third of all, don't you _**EVER**_ threaten me again. I'm not the fucking one to mess with bitch!" I pushed her back and she instantly resumed her position in front of me.

"Says the one who cried when someone tripped you in the cafeteria. Says the one who is most likely .2 seconds away from going insane. Says the one who may be one of the weakest child of Athena yet. Okay, since you want to act all bad. We'll see what you got and I meant what I said about Percy. If there's anything you need to know is that you'll regret crossing me."

"I'm not scared of you and your words are meaningless. Get the fuck outta my face before I hurt you," she gave me a devilish smirk and walked away. Malcolm shook his head. I could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't have enough time because we heard the horn. I darted left towards the strawberry fields and turned. I was supposed to go the long way since they were to take the direct route into "battle". I ran fast and realized that she tricked me. She wanted me to go the long way and so that my "back up" could make it to the flag first. I stopped just in time to notice that there was practically a lake of quicksand. "Real nice Annabeth." I muttered. I thought of a way to get across. Then I had the overwhelming urge to close my eyes then I jumped high in the air and when I landed I felt a slight stinging sensation. I wobbled a little almost falling over. When I opened my eyes I was practically floating on something invisble.

I smiled in satisfaction. I leaned forward and I felt my mind controlling the movement. It became just as easy as walking, I loved it. The wind rushed past my face, it felt like a storm winds against my face but I loved the thrill of the ride. It was a matter of minutes before I arrived at the river and on the other side of it was Percy and four other people. When they saw me their jaws dropped. I gave them a playful smirk. They had no idea what was coming to them. Especially the two bitches who were insulting me earlier. It occurred to me that I had no armor on so I summed it and my weapons as well. Then I crossed the river and landed.

"Hey guys how you doin' !?" I say in a fake conceited voice. They looked slightly confused then they tensed up ready to fight. We they really ready for this? I don't think so. I smiled and stuck at the one towards the left, I think her name was Belle. She deflected it but I spin kicked her in the face instantly knocking her out.

"Bitch," I heard footsteps and ducked when someone swung on me then I stood up and elbowed the other chick in the face. When I turned there was a sting on my left arm and started fighting with the two boys. I began fighting two people at the same time. I was cut a few times which made me even more mad. I back flipped over the boy, Travis, and pushed him into Connor, his twin. He turned and I blocked Connors strike while roundhouse kicking Travis and knocking his weapon out of his hand. I roundhouse kicked Conner, knocking him to the ground and smiled. I abandoned my weapon focused on their pressure points. I fought them for a while longer until I was able to hit a certain spot and render the two temporarily unconscious.

I was sweaty and disgusting. Whipped my head around to see Percy. I smiled at him mischievously and slowly walked towards him.

"Look sweetheart, you can save us both time and just give me the flag." I held out my hand and my sword was almost instantly in my hands. He smiled and responded by resuming a starting position.

"Have it your way," I stuck out and he blocked it and quickly counteracted me. It barely occurred to me that Percy could be very experienced and this. I roundhouse kicked and he jumped over it and counterstriked again. I was able to get close enough to him to jump and make us both fall onto the ground. I punched him in the face and wrestled him to get on top. He was so strong and I was so close I could smell him. He pinned me down and I was at my last resort. I used my legs to pull him onto me and I kissed him. *White flash* I don't know why but I was feeling really good and heated. Percy was on top of me kissing me so passionately. I could hear footsteps in a distance approaching. I continued to kiss him and until I was able to remember what I was supposed to be doing.

I stopped kissing him. He was so hot…I couldn't hurt him. I had the overwhelming urge to sing to him so I did.

_*Every time I look into your eyes_

_I feel like I can stare at them for a lifetime_

_We can get started for life_

_For life__, __For life_

_We can get started for life_

_For life__, __For life__*_

I noticed the pupils in his eyes enlarge and I smiled. It was as if he was in a trance. I looked deep into his eyes and whispered. "Get off me please, love" he smiled and got off of me. I then stood up and I was able to cut down the flag. Once I did I jumped and landed onto my invisible platform and lifted myself higher into the air just as Annabeth and a few others came into view on the other side of the river. I smiled and transported myself to the other side of the lake then landed so hard I'm sure they felt a vibration in the ground.

"I think I foiled your little plan and passed you're pathetic test. Now it's up to you to decide whether or not you want to test me further," I say as I stand inches away from her face. She gave me a smirk.

"This was just a warm up sweetheart. You haven't proven yourself yet. You may have little tricks up your sleeves but so do I" She replies smugly. Hmmm you really wanna play this game little Annie. Ok I see you. Percy was well out of his trance and separating the both of us.

"Come on you guys are sisters,"

"She isn't my sister," she says giving Percy a death glare.

"Great, so that means I won't be wrong by doing this," I grab Percy by the top his armor and I kiss him deeply. Then I felt someone tackle me from behind. Next thing I knew Annabeth was on top of me. *White flash* I blocked her hits and was able to quickly wrestle my way on top. I got a few punches in before I was pulled off of her.

"Don't you _EVER_ touch me _**BITCH**__!" _I saw Malcolm hold Annabeth back and I realized Percy was holding me.

"Naya, calm down. Don't do this. Come with me," he pulled on me but I snatched my arm away.

"Who in the Hades is Naya. You got me fucked up bro," I gave Percy a crazy look. Who the fuck was Naya!?

"You see! She's freakin' crazy! You belong in an asylum! Get the hell out of here!" Annabeth yelled. Before I could charge her Percy pulled me back again.

"You don't know me! None of you do!" Before I was able to get away I was caged in by walls of water. I felt only one presence near me, I whipped my head around angrily.

"Let me out of here!" I yelled.

"Not until you calm down Naya!"

"I'm not this Naya chick you keep talking about. Stop calling me that!" I yelled. I banged on the wall of water and it was solid. It didn't even feel like water, it was more like a solid blue rock.

"Who are you then?" he took a step closer.

"Xena," I answered proudly.

"So tell me Xena, how old are you? Where you from? Why are you so angry?" I was so frustrated I started banging on walls.

"I'm 18, I'm from Harlem, New York. I'm angry because all these bitches keep messing with me and testing my patience!" I felt a gentle hand touch my arm and rub it slightly.

"You shouldn't let people drive you into this uncontrollable rage" He kissed me on my neck gently and I had to suppress my urge to moan. My muscles began to relax as he continued to speak to me gently and seductively. *white flash* When I opened my eyes I saw a blue wall of water in front of me and Percy continued to try and soothe me. **(O.o)**

"What are you doing?" I pulled away from Percy and turned around.

"Trying to calm you down." He said pulling away from me.

"Uhhh I don't need to be calmed down. What in the Hades is going on? And where am I?" Percy scratched his head and let down the "water cage" to reveal we were at the river. Chiron and Mr. D were standing there, and man was I in trouble.

****The song lyrics came from that song Get it Started by Pitbull lol I don't own them** Thanks for the reviews and I would love to have more. If you have any suggestions you could also PM me. Thanks for reading.**


	6. I did what?

Chiron allowed Percy to talk to me alone in his cabin. After, I was to go back to my Cabin and report to the Big House in the morning because of my unacceptable behavior. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do with myself. Percy told me about Xena…apparently one of my other personalities. I was so afraid now, and I felt bad for what I said to Annabeth. I couldn't remember anything since the time I stepped out of my cabin earlier. I began to cry.

"Don't cry, please" He lifted my chin and wiped a tear from my eye.

"I can't help it! I-I-I don't know what to do! I'm going crazy and Annabeth hates me and it's over something I wasn't able to control, plus I was so mean to you and others. I could never forgive myself." I cried.

"It will be okay, I promise," he pulls me into his lap and hugs me until I stop crying. He was so sweet and supportive. I appreciated him so much. How come Danielle isn't around. Where in the Hades has she been all this time. I bet her life is just all fine and dandy.

"Do you have a drachma I could borrow? I'll pay you back tomorrow or when I get back to my cabin," I say looking over my shoulder. He nods and goes over to his drawers to grabs one for m. Then I use it to Iris message Apollo. When he answers he's wearing briefs and no shirt. He was reading something in his bed when he noticed me. He closed his book and turned on his side to face towards me.

"Ah nice to see you sweetheart. "How's life been?" I look behind me to see Percy frown. I turn back around with a small smirk then my face becomes serious.

"Not good I'm afraid. Can you help me Apollo please, please, please," I beg.

"What exactly do you need my help with?" He lifts an eyebrow.

"My Multiple Personality Disorder. It's getting out of control, and I don't know what to do. Can't you cure anything?" He lets out a deep sigh and I brace myself for his answer.

"You have nothing that needs to be cured…at least not yet," My jaw dropped. Did he not hear what I said?

"How could you say that! I'm freaking crazy! I can't even remember half of the things that's happened to me. There are holes in my life and its getting bigger and bigger. Please!" I beg.

"You are very unique. The gods are debating whether to even let you live or not because of how powerful you are. You have MPD because you can use it to your advantage, just like how other demigods have dyslexia and ADHD. You have to just learn how to control it.

"How can I do that? I can't control it!? Half of the time I don't even know that I'm in an alternate personality!"

"Find out everything you can about your personalities. Let's start with the fact that your eyes change color with each personality," He answers and I see a mischievous smile form across his face.

"I've noticed that too. Like with Xena your eyes were gray like your siblings and earlier your eyes were purple," Percy said. He sounded like he was happy that he had made that connection.

"Oh so you met Aurora too?" My eyes bulged and Apollo laughed.

"Yes, if that's her name…I'm guessing you've met her," He says in a flat tone. I start to turn red, oh gosh they've both seen my "slutty side" I should be writing this down. I wished I had a magical all white hardcover journal that was linked to my mind and everything I wanted in it could be instantly transferred. This journal would turn all my drawings into real life pictures. I closed my eyes and thought, "man that would be awesome," Then I felt something in my lap. I opened my eyes and there it was. I couldn't open it at first until I saw something written on the spine of it.

**"Αποκαλύπτουν την κλειδαρότρυπα στο μυαλό και την ψυχή μου" **I read aloud. It translated to "Reveal the keyhole to my mind and Soul" and I'm positive Percy and Apollo understood what I said. The book lit up with a bright white light and a keyhole in the middle appeared. Hmmm where's the key? Golden words were now being revealed on the cover below the keyhole. I felt my key necklace become warm and I pulled it out of my shirt.

" **Iam claustra aperire cor et anima et animus meus Acta" **I read aloud. Which translated to " The key to my heart and soul will now open this journal of my mind and soul" I watched as the key glowed and turned into white gold. Then by instinct I used it to open the journal.

"Did you give her that?" Percy asked Apollo.

"No, I have no idea who could have given that to her." They both looked at me for an explanation and I smiled as I made "profiles" for each personality I knew of. I was able to make a self portrait of what I most likely looked like with my different colored eyes and transferring the information was quick and effortless.

"That's amazing! Where'd it come from?" Percy asked.

"My mind," I answered. **(o.o)**

"You conjured it from your mind?" Apollo questioned.

"Yea, I was wishing I had something like this and I had closed my eyes saying it would be awesome and when I opened them it was in my lap."

"Apollo…do you by any chance know who my father is?"

"All I know is that he was young when he had you he should be about 29 and his name is Justin Rodriguez. The woman you lived with was one of his best friends and he gave you to her so she could hide and protect you from a great danger." I transferred this information into the journal.

"How do you know this?" I'm guessing that my mother gave away this information.

"We were updated on your background in our meeting," he says rolling over to his stomach.

"Okay well thanks for everything Apollo, you've been so helpful." I blow him a kiss and he pretends to catch it and put it on his lips.

"No problem baby girl," he answers flirtatiously. My heart skipped a beat when he said this. I didn't have feeling for him romantically but he was so hot!

"Talk to you later. Bye" he waves and I end the message. I started to get extremely tired, and I decided it was time to go back to my cabin.

**Percy's POV**

Naya looked extremely tired so I insisted I walk her to her cabin. At first it was silent and I was dying to ask her the question. I just had to know.

"Naya…?"

"Yea, what is it?" she looks up at me and I'm trapped in her eyes. My heart began to race and I suddenly became extremely nervous.

"Uh well I well I wanted to know if you had feelings for me….romantically." I put my hands in my pocket and started playing around with riptide. I saw her blush and look downward.

"Ummm yea…I do. I like you a lot, but…"Her voice trails off and she looks off into the distance.

"But what?" I stop her and turn her around so she could face me. I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Percy, you deserve someone better. You need more than what I could ever give you. Annabeth is the one you want. Besides it wouldn't be right when I know she wants you too. I see it in the way she looks at you and its most likely the reason I was fighting with her," I thought about the fight she had with Annabeth earlier.

"You shouldn't worry about Annabeth. She had her chance and she blew it. There's something about you I just can't let go. All I think about is you and how you're feeling, and what you might be doing. When I see you my heart races. Annabeth broke my heart and I can't go back to her. Please, don't let her hold us back from acting on what we feel." I took both of her hands and squeezed them slightly. Before she could say anything I kissed her and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her muscles relax and she accepted the kiss. I pushed her up against the nearest tree and continued to kiss her. Her moan was muffled by my lips.

When I was finally able to pull away she slowly opened her eyes and they were amethyst. She smiled flirtatiously.

"Now what were we talking about?" She pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around me. She bit her lip as she waited for my answer. I was getting turned on but I didn't know whether or not I should even ask her when she wasn't you know…Naya.

"Umm…we were talking about how we had feelings for each other and you said that you didn't want to be with me because it wouldn't be right to get with the guy your sister wants," She frowns obviously not remembering me saying that.

"I give a fuck about Annabeth. If I want you then that's what I want and what I want," she eyed me up and down, "I get." she finishes.

"I'll let you sleep on it…ummm Aurora," She frowned again and started kissing me up my neck.

"But I want you now…" She whispers seductively in my ear. I picked her up and pressed her against the tree. I was guessing she could feel how hard I was. No Percy she isn't herself! You're gonna regret this later. Her kisses felt so good and she began to touch me in all my sensitive places, which drove me crazy. I wanted to rip her clothes off. I rubbed her thighs and felt on her boobs causing her to moan.

** "Percy"** a voice in my head said. It was my father. I pulled away and Naya or should I say Aurora looked confused.

"What's wrong Percy?" I stood there trying to catch my breath and refocus.

**"Get her back to her cabin Percy,"** he says. How's that for a mood killer. I was grateful for it too, even though I really wanted to bang her badly.

"We should get you back to your cabin,"

"But Percy…" She whined poking out her lip and giving me a cute puppy dog face.

"No buts, come on," I grab her hand and I practically drag her to her cabin.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Naya," she looked a little angry but she quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Bye Percy," she winked at me and blew me a kiss. Then she slowly walked into her cabin and closed the door behind her. I walked back to my cabin thinking about what just happened. I started to think her personalities were provoked by her emotions. With Xena she was extremely angry, and Aurora was laid back, and extremely flirtatious and affectionate. We would have to talk about this tomorrow.

**~Eh it's kinda short and slow but the next chapter is gonna be pretty juicy~**


	7. Nightmares and Weird Dreams

**Warning: Sexual Abuse**

**Naya's POV**

I woke up crying and I hurried up and pulled out my journal. The man who's been talking to me, begging for help…it was my father. It was all coming to me now. I had flashes of his face and little things he did when I was a baby. I remembered the last words he said to me.

**" Bye sweetheart be good for Daddy," **the words replayed in my head over and over. If only I had known what that had meant back then. I cried for a while. He had been held captive for years, that's why he was never around. I used to be angry at him, mad because he abandoned me and "didn't want me" but it wasn't true. The scary part was that demigods were being sacrificed and their souls were being fed to Gaea. She was waking up and becoming stronger. Soon she will be awake and we'll all be in trouble. In captivity were hundreds of demigods from about 10 all the way to about 35. Only the strongest were the ones that survived the longest and those who couldn't fight their fears and recover were the ones that always died. I had to help them. I was so afraid. I clutched my journal tightly and rocked back and forth until sleep ambushed me.

I sat up in my bed…the one back in my old apartment. The desk lamp was on and there was a girl sitting down. It was raining and I had accidentally dropped hot chocolate on my pants so I had to take them off and wash them. I was home alone and my boyfriend kept calling me. I instantly recognized what was going on. I was in my past, viewing one of the worst nights of my life.

"Is anyone home?" he asked.

"Umm no but I'm not supposed to have company,"

"I don't give a fuck I'm coming over," he hung up and I banged my head on the desk. I tried to touch her but when I did my hand went right through her. I continued to work on my homework and when I heard a loud banging on the door I quickly put on a pair of sweats and tied my hair up. Then his banging became harder.

"What took you so fucking long bitch!?" he pushed me aside and walked towards my bedroom. I closed the door and walked to my room quickly. I saw Logan going through my phone.

"What are you doing!? Put my phone down! " I yelled. He threw my phone down and grabbed me.

"You better what how you talk to me you little trick!" He backhanded me and knocked me to the ground. My hand was automatically over the spot where he had just assaulted me. Then he grabbed me again and threw me onto the bed. I was watching from a distance until I had been sucked in and I was experiencing everything first hand. He pinned me to the bed and slapped me again.

"I'm sorry! I'll be good! I promise please, don't hurt me," he smiled evilly and started kissing me. I already knew how this was going to end. He started ripping off my clothes while I cried. After a while I had stopped fighting. He entered me and started thrusting hard into me thrusting and moaning. I bled a little but he didn't care, he stole my virginity and beat me afterwards.

"Next time you'll watch your fucking mouth. I'll talk to you later fat ass," he put his clothes back on and left my apartment. I was sore all over my body. I screamed for help and no one helped me, I cried and cried yet there was obviously no one who saw. Then everything went black again.

I was back in my room except it was the most recent one. Melissa had just left to work and I was left alone with Jason. I was wearing my pajama shorts and a tank top. I had just finished my homework the best I could and I turned off my light and went to bed. I woke up to someone in my bed with his fingers in my panties. I screamed and the man covered my mouth.

"Be quiet, besides you know you like it," he was holding me from behind and I could feel how hard he was. He pinned me down and got on top of me then he took off my clothes. All he did was hit me when I tried to fight back. Then he picked up an needle and gave me a shot in the arm.

"What did you do to me!?" I started feeling weak and after a while I couldn't move my limbs at all. Slowly he took off my clothes and examined and explored every part of my body. He spread my legs open and started eating me out and my body liked it but my heart and mind hated it. I cried out of anger and frustration. Soon after he tasted every part of my body he took off his pants and boxers to reveal a huge boner. I was forced to watch as he entered me gently. He moaned and went all the way in.

"Oh god, this pussy is good!" He moaned as he thrusted hard into me. Then he flipped me onto my stomach and did my butt. It had hurt me very bad and it was like he didn't know what he was doing. After that he pulled back out and went back into my coochie until he cummed. He collapsed on top of me feeling completely satisfied. I was so angry. How could he do this to me!

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone or else I'll leave your mom, and you know if I do that both of your asses will be on the street. Besides will take my side over you any day." I glared at him but he simply laughed, put on his clothes and left the room. I woke up sore and covered in hickies and bite marks. That's when I decided to ditch school and go somewhere else. Before I reached my destination everything faded to white.

I was wearing an all white strapless dress and when I looked around it was like a chaotic office. The workers were all me? **(O.o)** the only distance between them were their eyes and the color of the gem on their necklace. I'm guessing the girl with the purple eyes and gem was Aurora. She was making out with someone on her desk…was that Percy? What the heck? When I turned around there was one with gray eyes and she was lighting things on her desk on fire. Another one with deep blue eyes was hiding under her desk crying. Meanwhile another had green eyes, she was on top of her desk barefoot singing and dancing. All the way towards the corner was a girl with hazel eyes and she kept looking in the mirror, her reflection looked completely distorted and she was upset over it. There were a lot more running around and doing all kinds of things. One thing I noticed was a large screen ahead of me that was completely clear. Then all of a sudden something played and everyone was silent.

It was me sitting in a circle of items: Caucasian Eagle feathers, Ancient peacock, swan, crow, owl, and vulture feathers, stag (deer) skin, greek fire in a jar, White oil, a compass, a white crystal that glowed brightly, and some hair from a man eating horses tail. Directly in front of me were 3 Golden apples and a small clear, heart shaped vial with a chain attached. I started reciting something and all the items began to glow and orbit around me until they all were compacted into the small vial and a huge explosion of white light was released. When everything came back into focus everyone in the room was wearing white. I was wearing the same outfit as I had on now. The vial was nowhere to be seen but you can see that when I touched the pale demigods they were rejuvenated and their souls returned fully intact. It took a long time but Percy, Annabeth, Malcolm, Danielle, and my father helped me lead everyone out of the cave and to safety. Without even touching anything I was able to use my mind to extract many crystals in which we'll need for the future.

Surprisingly, I didn't wake up screaming. That was the most decent dream I had in a while. Was that what I was supposed to do? Is that how I was supposed to help my father and those demigods. I looked around and the room was empty. I realized that everyone must've been at breakfast. I took a shower and got dressed in white shorts and a light blue tank top. I wore both of my necklaces and I went back to my journal and unlocked it. I recorded all of my visions and dreams from last night and the previous night into it before I headed over to talk to Chiron and Mr. D in the big house.

"I'm so sorry. I woke up super late and-" Mr. D held up his causing me to instantly hault.

"Sit down Ya-Ya Rodriguez," he says.

"Umm it's Naya,"

"Yea whatever," he opens up a can of diet coke and starts sipping on it.

"I understand what I did the other day was unacceptable and I take full responsibility. I'm prepared for any consequence you're ready to give," Chiron rubbed his chin with his thumb as if he was thinking.

"There have been complaints about you interrupting everyone's sleep and we are aware that you're Dissociative Identity Disorder is the cause to your strange, erratic, and violent behavior. It isn't acceptable but we will try to help you," One of my eyebrows lifted.

"How is that?"

"Therapy, we're going to figure out the triggers of your different personalities,"

"Uh-huh…" I crossed me arms and listened to what they both had to say. I missed breakfast but Percy caught me before I headed over to Ancient Greek.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Umm…okay I guess," I put my hands in my pocket just like Percy did at times.

"How'd it go with Chiron and Mr. D?" I shrugged my shoulders and told them their plan to "help" me.

"Well that's good that they're going to help you. You don't seem to happy about it," In reality I was completely neutral of the situation. I didn't really care actually.

"It doesn't really matter anymore…" we entered the class and Percy sat next to Annabeth without even thinking about how Annabeth weren't talking. I sat as far away from them as possible and did my work. I kept catching Percy checking on me but I pretended I didn't notice. I quickly left when it was over and avoided him the rest of the day. I wasn't mad with him…I just…I refuse to start anymore problems.

"Naya!" someone yelled. I turned to see Malcolm running towards me.

"Hey, you okay?" He looked worried even though he's the one who looked like he was about to pass out. I smiled to conceal all the other feelings I had at the moment.

"I'm okay. I'm just kinda tired. I didn't really sleep too well,"

" I know, you were practically screaming and crying all night. None of us really got that much sleep," I felt pretty bad about all of that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to screw with everyone's sleep," he shrugged and yawned.

"Well I don't mind all that much, I was glad you were finally able to sleep somewhat peacefully. So when it was time to wake up I made sure no one woke you up. Even though Annabeth made it seem like it was her mission," I shook my head.

"Tell Annabeth I said I was sorry for what happened. I really don't intend on messing with Percy," he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yea, I saw everything that happened yesterday. She kind of had it coming though."

"No one deserves to be disrespected like that and I apologize even if you think she did deserve it,"

"Well anyway you could at least tell me why you've been avoiding Percy," I groaned and sped up my pace.

"I'm not avoiding him," I deny.

"Yes you are, he told me that every time you see him you walk the other direction or you ignore him," I stayed silent and walked into the cabin and cleaned up a little.

"So you're not going to answer me?" He says opening his arms wide.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I decided I was going to skip the campfire and catch up on my sleep.

" I just want you to answer me honestly. Did Percy do something to you?"

"No, he didn't do anything. Malcolm can you just drop this please,"

"Fine, have it your way," he rolls his eyes and walks out. I see a small on my trunk with a note.

**Drink this before you go to bed. It'll help you sleep Ya-Ya**

** -Mr.D**

I got ready for bed and drank what was in the bottle. Before I knew it I was completely knocked out.


	8. Bullies on Steroids

I was freefalling in complete darkness and I landed on a rocky pathway. I walked towards the edge only to see more darkness and an endless pit. When I looked up I saw that I was in some kind of canyon or volcano or something. The only thing that allowed me to see was the moon that was dimmed by the thick clouds and misty fog. In the distance I could see a girl in body armor very similar to mine except that it was over a short black velvet dress. When I looked down I saw that I was wearing the same except it was white with a gray trim. I walked up to the girl very slowly.

"Umm hey?" I say in a somewhat scared voice. The girl whipped around with her sword in her hand. Then we exchanged confused looks. She was identical to me except her eyes were…gray?

"Who are you?"she demands. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was just as creeped out as I was. The only difference was that she was ready to kill me in a split second.

"I'm Naya Rodriguez. Who are you?" I don't know why asked when I already knew the answer.

"Xena, what are you doing here Naya?" she puts her sword away and puts her hair into a really high ponytail. Mine at the moment was straightened and hanging loose.

"I don't know exactly. I just kinda..fell in?" I shrugged my shoulders and we both looked at our surroundings. "What about you?"

"Same. I say we walk forward. We aren't gonna get anywhere by simply talking. She started walking and I followed her. We were silent and I finally heard her say something.

**"Where the fuck am I? Who is this bitch? Is this some kind of cruel joke?"**

"Excuse me?"

"What?" she looks back at me with a weird look. **"Is this girl hearing things? I should just ditch her. I don't need a baby to take care of."**

"I'm not a freaking baby and I don't need you to babysit and protect me," I responded. She whipped her head around wildly.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"I uh…I don't know. I just keep hearing you talk about me and asking yourself questions.

"Okay I don't know who you are and what you are but you better stay out of my head." she gets in my face and I back up.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing alright. Let's go." she orders angrily. We continue to walk and I end up seeing little things she was thinking of. What the heck? Could I read minds now? She was feeling extremely angry for some reason.

"Why are you so angry and…mean, and judgmental?" She rolls her eyes.

"All my life I've been judged, made fun of, and picked on. After a while I got fed up with all the bullshit. I don't let anyone mess with me anymore. I'm prepared for any war or battle. I refuse to be a victim to society."

"So you'd rather be a slave to your emotions," I answered back quickly. She gave me a smirk.

"You've got guts. I admire that." She continues, dodging the question. I saw things we had in common. I realize that Xena was my rebellious aspect. She was with me all along, all those thoughts about fighting back. Refusing to be a victim. Scheming and plotting revenge. Making game plans for the future. Doing whatever necessary to survive. It was all her. So she must be triggered by overwhelming anger and the will to survive and be in control, and most likely by memories of being tortured, made fun of, and taunted.

We arrived at a wall that blocked out way. But there were two doors. There was no sign or anything just two doors and no way around. She felt so brave she simply opened the door and walked in. I followed in behind her. When the door closed behind me, it disappeared. I was a long hallway that had dim lights going down the middle. On the sides where lockers and classroom doors. We were in school.

Suddenly the lockers were being opened and books flew everywhere. Xena put up a force field protecting us from the books. They just bounced off and we continued to walk through. At the end was a classroom. Xena hesitated and I simply said open in my mind and it opened up. It was dark and once we enter the door closes behind us. There was one light closest to the board that was dim and flickered. We saw a whole bunch of shadows surrounding us. We both pulled out our swords and got ready to fight.

"Hey bubble butt" Xena clenched her teeth. I simply rolled my eyes. Xena and I were back to back waiting for someone to attack. Drew and Curly walked towards us. Drew had a straw in his hand and Curly had a book and a baseball bat in his hand. What the heck where they gonna do with that?

"You think you can intimidate me with straws and books. Please."

_"Bitch Swerve!"_ We both yelled together. It was actually a pretty cool moment until the boys and some girls dropped their books onto the grounds and Letters and numbers flew off the page. Then they started hitting them towards us like they were at batting practice. We sliced through the letters and some cut us while the others burst after being sliced by our swords. To make things worse the other half with straws started throwing spit balls…of freakin fire!

I winced in pain as one burned my arm and I stopped about 15 in mid air and reversed the direction they were going in. They didn't seem to harm them not one bit, as if they were immune to it.

"Damn it! How do we kill them!?" I yelled. Xena blocked a few word bombs…literally and I stopped a whole bunch of fiery spitballs from hitting her. I looked around and I could hear what she was thinking.

"Aye you know that thing I told you not to do!?" she yelled. She was talking about me reading her mind.

"Yea!" I responded. **"Read their minds! Find their weakness!"**

"Well you should let them know you know how to read!" she says giving me the cue.

"Cover me then!" She used her force field to block the incoming attacks. I focused hard on Drew. **"What do they think they're doing! Freaking illiterate morons. They'll never figure out our weakness. We can only be stopped if they could read what we throw at them. It's not like they could disarm us and behead us after either. We're gonna kill them and I'll remain alpha dog."**

"I can't hold it much longer!" Xena yelled. I could see the force field become weak. I then focused on Xena.

**"We have to read what they're throwing at us and find a way to disarm the spit-ballers. Nod if you can hear me."** I said attempting to speak to her in her mind. I looked behind and saw her nodding her head.

"**So what's the plan genius! Can you even read!?" **I focused on Curly for a moment and realized he was reading the words and lines he was hitting.

**"You worry about disarming the spit-ballers!" **I focused on Curly once more and repeated everything her was saying.

My passions from a common spring.

From the source I have not taken

My sorrow; I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone

And all I loved, I loved alone

From every depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still

With that last word Curly exploded and his ashes were sucked into the book.

**"Way to go princess," **Xena said in her mind. Everyone in the room was confused. While some where distracted she was able to get closer and roundhouse kick one of the spit-ballers and chopped his arm off. Well she took that literal… I reopened the book and mentally threw it at the one who was just maimed by Xena. He was sucked into the book and the book closed again. Before I could use it again one of them destroyed it. Xena was cut on her leg and she cried out in pain but kept going. We were both becoming weak and I started to get a huge headache. I became better at reading minds and I found a girl who was also subconsciously reading what she was hitting.

" I know I'm mad, I ought to tell  
The doctors, let them care for me,  
Confine me in a padded cell  
And never, never set me free;  
But Oh how cruel that would be!  
For I am young - and comely too  
Yet dim my demon I can see,  
And there is but one thing to do."

She exploded in front of Xena which had distracted her just in time to get hit by three fireballs. I put out the small fire of her clothing and she continued to fight bravely. I used simply opened the book above all the baseball readers heads and they got sucked into it. I smiled in satisfaction but it immediately disappeared when I was burned by a series of fireballs. I glared at Drew who was smiling in satisfaction.

**"Time to get rid of these son of a bitches once and for all! Stop all the fireballs and use your arrows to pierce them in the eye or in the sac or somethin. Then throw the fireballs, and from there we'll disarm them…literally and you could do that book thingy."** The room became hot and it was most likely because it was on fire. We didn't have a long time before the whole room was covered in flames.

I did what Xena said to the best of my ability. It put a strain on my brain though…I began to feel a pounding but I didn't focus on that. It worked though, large wave of fireballs and the arrows piercing them definitely distracted them long enough for use to maim and disarm them. The last to go was Drew and we both took pleasure in stabbing him through the heart and ending him completely. It was amazing what Xena and I were able to accomplish together.

I looked around and tried to open the doors but they wouldn't open for anything in the world. Now…how in the Hades were we supposed to get out of this burning room alive?

**~I don't own one of the poems. The first one was a part of Edgar Allen Poe's poem. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yay I hit 552 views! Now can I get some reviews? ^.^ ~**


	9. Drag Me To Bed :o

"Help me pin flammable things to the board!" She ordered. I used my mind to mentally tape loose paper to it quickly and on top of that we filled it with chalk dust and different things from around the room. The walls started caving in and the walls were now in flames. She jumped off the flaming desk and landed on an invisible platform. I grabbed hand sanitizer that was on the desk and opened it. **Hmmm high alcohol content eh?**

"Hop on!" She yelled. I climbed on the desk and jumped onto the platform. She moved back from the board, just above the hot roaring flames. "Throw the alcohol onto the board" I used my telekinesis to mentally wet most of the board and all its flammable contents. She backed up more and then accelerated forward extremely fast. Before we hit the wall she protected us with a force field bubble as I call it and we emerged from the huge explosion of the burning building and back out into the darkness.

**Percy's POV**

The whole camp is freaked out…well I can't say the whole camp but at least 85% was. Mr.D had given Naya a sleeping potion and people in her cabin were happy that she slept soundly but she…never woke up. Chiron announced that she wasn't dead but she was out for about 2 days and the 3rd day of her extremely long sleep she woke up, but her eyes were dilated and all she did was scream and rock back and forth. Did she finally crack? I'm guessing she has. When I was alone I cried. Mr.D tried to cure her but… he couldn't but he did find out what her problem was. She was trapped in her own mind.

**Annabeth's POV**

Thank you Mr. D! Okay check this out! Mr. D gave Naya this sleep serum right? And it worked, she was knocked the heck out. For 3 days! And when she woke up she had a wild look in her eyes and started screaming and rocking back and forth. I heard she hasn't even blinked in all this time. Mr.D and most of the Apollo cabin have been working with her and even they can't help her. She was "trapped inside her own mind" I laughed to myself. She's gonna be in there for a while because that is one crazy bee-otch! I gave Percy sometime so that he wouldn't think I was just being an opportunist, which I was.

Before dinner, during free time I went to Percy's cabin to check on him. Of course he wasn't there though. I stepped out onto the dock that his cabin was built on to see him swimming. All he wore was his boxers and man was this sexy. His wet hair glistened every time the sun hit it and I was turned on by how his muscles flexed and relaxed as he swam. I sat at the edge of the dock and watched the sun begin to set. Then Percy finally got out of the water and instantly dried his whole body except his hair…like always.

"Hey Percy. You okay?" He did a double take once he noticed me. I was wearing his favorite outfit on me. They were black tights and a strapless green tube top. I also made sure to wear the perfume that always drove him crazy. Ironically it was named Elegant Sea Breeze. I gave him a hug so he could smell me and he gently pulled away.

"Yea, I'm fine." I follow him into his cabin and rub my hands together. My plan was now being put into motion.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was here. Man I swear she was starting to get on my nerves. Every time I went out the way to clear my head she popped up fogging it up again. I had made up my mind that I for sure didn't want to be with Annabeth anymore but the problem was I was still attracted to her and her she was in my cabin one of the sexiest outfits I've ever seen her wear and she smelled…soooo goood! Be strong Percy. Be strong, don't let her break you. Because, it's pretty obvious that's her plan.

**Naya's POV**

We traveled for a while until she couldn't hold us any longer. We gently landed on the rocky path and in the distance we could see another door. But then there was something else or should I say someone else. She was wearing the exact same thing as Xena and I except she wore a pink velvet dress underneath and the jewel on her tiara was pink too.

"Who the hell is she?" Xena asks pointing.

"She's another aspect of us, or should I say personality," Xena's eyebrow lift.

"So what aspect are you?" she stops and crosses her arms.

"Well I'm the original. Everyone knows us as Naya and I guess that's who I am most of the time. But when I get angry or I need to defend myself I turn into you, or should I say you take over." I answer.

"Oh is that so," she says sarcastically.

"You don't have to believe me but tell me this. How old are you? Who's your parents? Where'd you grow up? Do you feel like there are huge holes in your life?" she's stumped for a moment but she finally answers.

"Thus, proving my point," Xena rolls her eyes and walks away towards the go. The girl was sitting on a step crying.

"Who are you?" The girl looks up and she's startled.

"What the fuck is this!" She yelled. She was freaking out a lot. I was able to see that she had on lip gloss and make up and she also had really long curly hair. It actually looked a hell of a lot longer than my hair was most of the time.

"Chill it!" Xena yelled back.

"Calm down, both of you," I said softly but yet firm at the same time. They both gave me a crazy look. Dang, both of these girls didn't like to be told what to do.

"Who the fuck are you!" She yelled, freaking out even more. She looked back and forth between Xena and I for a while.

"I'm Naya, this is Xena. Who are you?"

"Aurora…why do you look just like me?" She asked pointing between both Xena and I.

"It's a long story, but first tell us why you're crying," I answer sitting down on the step.

"I'm so confused, and I don't know what to do. I'm trying to get out of here but I'm scared to walk past the door. I have this terrible feeling that something is gonna happen to me,"

"I'm not gonna lie something will happen. But there's no way around it, and you have to come with us," she started pacing back and forth and Xena pretty much told her to suck it up and told her everything that had happened not long ago. We finally convinced her to join us but we decided it was best we rest first.

Before we go in we take turns sleeping for a little while. My hour to watch was torture. I anticipated something horrible. What is the explanation for what just happened?

Where was I? I was conscious of everything, I could see my different personalities…in person and we just battled bullies on some kind of magical steroids. I went to sleep and it's obvious that I haven't woken up yet. So was I still in a dream? Xena woke up and we were both running on pretty much 75%. The sooner we got though this the better.

"You ready LV?"

"LV?"

"Yea, Louis Vuitton, that's you nickname," I had no idea where she got that from but I didn't have a problem.

"As long as you don't mind me calling you Prada," she shrugged. Good thing she couldn't read minds because I was thinking about The Devil Wears Prada. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Yea sure, I don't care," she turns to Aurora,"ready Gucci?" she gives Xena a confused look then shrugs.

"Yea, I guess," she stood up and let out a deep breath.

"Whatever, I'm ready to get this over with," She opened the door and I followed in after her. The room was dark and I couldn't see anything. I recognized the smell of strong cologne and alcohol. I froze in fear when I heard someone moving around.

"Who's there!" Xena yelled bravely. I didn't have to read her mind to know she pulled out her sword and was ready to fight. I heard a laughter and I knew exactly who it was… Jason. He clapped and the light lit up. The door closed behind us. I looked around wildly. It was so cliché to see him turn around slowly in his big black leather chair. Aurora had frozen in terror. I could hear her screaming in her head.

"What a…pleasant surprise," he gave us all that sinister smirk and I felt like I was about to throw up. He laughed and the room began to spin extremely fast. Our bodies were slammed against the wall like a angry little girl would throw her Barbie. When the room stopped spinning I noticed it was completely different. I looked around wildly but I didn't see Jason. We were now in a hotel room. But what was strange is that there were bars on the windows and multiple doors. We checked each one and we had no luck…they were all locked. There were three beds and each of the doors began to glow. Automatically we turned back to back and all three of us kept an eye on one side.

After a few seconds of heart pounding anticipation the lights flickered then the room became completely black and out of nowhere some kind of rope or something wrapped around our ankles and dragged us to the beds.

**Percy's POV**

I collapsed beside Annabeth and she put her head on my bare chest and rubbed it. We were both breathing heavily and I was still trembling from my climax. I hadn't done this in a while and it was- OH crap! I just slept with Annabeth. Oh Gods! This was all wrong.

"I love you Percy," she said dreamily. I quickly pushed her off of me and jumped out of bed.

"Percy! What's wrong?" she bolts up and covers her chest with my sheets.

"Everything. This wasn't supposed to happen Annabeth." How did this happen!? I started putting on my clothes.

"But Percy I love you. Please can you just forgive me? I know we belong together and I want to be with you," she had that cute hoarse voice that she always had when she was either crying or about to cry.

"Annabeth I forgive you but I'm not taking you back. Get out of my bed and get dressed," she gave me a hurt look and I turned away. I hated it when Annabeth cried, it just made me want to run to her and hold her until she felt better. **No Percy! **I yelled to myself. So my dad can separate me and Naya but he couldn't separate me from Annabeth. What's up with that?

Annabeth slowly got out of bed and she cried as she got dressed. I tried to get her to stop the waterworks but she wouldn't listen, so I just told her I'd wait for her outside and left the room. I had the overwhelming feeling of guilt over me. Naya is who I wanted, why would I do this? How could I do this!? I beat myself up for almost ten minutes until I was interrupted with an angry Annabeth. She was so angry that she stormed off without saying a word. I felt bad for leading her on, and I know she probably felt like I had used her for sex but that wasn't the case.

**Annabeth's POV**

How could this happen!? I did everything right, every step in my plan was carried out. He should be mine! I gave myself to him only to have him push me away AFTER we had sex. No! It wasn't about to go down this way. I'm going to have to pull out plan B. There was only one girl I trusted to help me with this, Abbie Wilder from the Aphrodite cabin. Percy didn't know it but he'll be mine, whether it's by will…or not.

**~Okay so the escape may not have been logical...but I hope it was alright anyway. In honor of my first reviewer, I decided to give her a character in my story. The next 2 to review get a character too ^.^ don't be shy.~**


	10. He Got Jumped By Giants :o

**Okay so I know it took me forever to update. My apologies. Well here it is! Enjoy ^.^**

**Naya POV**

Aurora screamed to the top of her lungs and we all struggled to break free. We were tied down to the bed and I started feeling hands but I saw no one there. I heard him laughing, moaning, and whispering disgusting things. Our clothes were being ripped off by something we couldn't see. I couldn't hear thoughts, Xena couldn't break free with her strength and I had no idea what Aurora could do. My body started to shake and I could feel my throat start to burn.

"No! Get off of me! Whoever you are!" I yelled in protest. I heard an evil laughter and suddenly a boy showed up in front of me…it was my ex boyfriend Logan.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Once I calmed down I decided I wasn't going to need Abby anymore, at least not yet. I decided I would talk to her anyway so we can go over different plans and options. I was about to enter the Aphrodite cabin when someone called me. When I turned around I saw it was Blake.

"Annabeth…Can I talk to you?"

"I doubt we really have anything to talk about,"

"Still giving me the cold shoulder I see," He sighs and crosses his arms.

"And you think you deserve better after what you did to me?"

"Annabeth you know I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you,"  
"If you loved me you wouldn't have been messing around with _her _while you were with me,"

"That was a mistake. I was confused and tempted, but you of all people should understand that," I felt like he just slapped me in the face and what sucked was that he was right. Blake did to me exactly what I did to Percy and I began to understand what Percy feels when he sees me. All I want is for Blake to disappear so I could breathe and move on…

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want your forgiveness. I want you to give me a second chance and prove myself. I know now that I can't be without you. Please Annabeth?" I know what both ends of this situation felt like…I had to think about this.

"Look I'll talk to you later," I start walking to my cabin and he calls after me.

"Annabeth!"

"Blake! Leave me alone! I need to think okay!" I yelled back. Then I jogged towards my cabin. I practically slammed the door behind me and I was lucky that none of my siblings were in here. I plopped down into my bed and cried. It felt good to finally let all my frustration, anger and most of my sadness out. It felt good to just let go and release. Afterall some things needed to be completely destroyed before you can rebuild and make it better.

Finally I was able to clear my head. I was going to leave Percy alone, I was being so selfish. Like I said before I knew what he was feeling because Blake did it to me and I know that for the longest I wanted nothing to do with him. Then after a while I was able to tolerate him. Maybe I could try to regain my friendship with him. As for Blake…I decided I would give him a second chance, but he would have to work extremely hard to regain my trust. The only reason I was choosing to give him a second chance because I know what it felt like to be sorry and I know what I still felt for Percy. I knew how much I wanted him to forgive me and how I meant my apology. Now I can't know for sure if he means it, but I'll just have to see.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

At dinner time I sat alone like always. I decided that it was too soon to try and be with Naya. I don't know what came over me. I mean yea she's pretty and unique but that's no reason to fall head over heels for her. I guess I was trying to hard to move on from Annabeth. I still wanted a relationship with Naya but I want it to be gradual. My priority at the moment was curing her and making sure she's okay.

After dinner Chiron called me to the Big House and I sat down in a chair. Chiron looked a little upset which made me start to worry.

"Percy, I called you here to tell you that the Gods have been having many meetings. They've requested your presence along with Danielle, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Malcolm. You'll have to take the longer route since you guys can't all shadow travel on Mrs. O' Leary."

"What's the bad news?"

"The meeting is about a big threat. It's also a continuing debate on whether or not to keep Naya alive. You all need to be there to be informed on her past, and the current situation. We all know that you and Danielle know things that we should all know. I'm afraid it won't be the most pleasant meeting,"

"How's Naya been doing?"

"Not well…something's been manipulating her. We've seen her eyes become completely white and she babbles three words, Danger, Cave, and Heal. Then there have been a few incidents where her eyes will turn black and something else would talk in a demonic voice saying, "I'll kill you. I'll kill you all," It's obvious she doesn't have control over her body." I bite my lip…it was Gaea taking over and as for when she's in a babbling state… I don't know.

"When do I need to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. You have one day to get there but be careful. The Giants have reformed and they're running rampant. Inform the others and get ready to leave," I nod and walk out of the Big House. First I went to the Athena cabin and pulled aside Malcolm and Annabeth. Luckily Annabeth didn't look angry anymore…her anger was replaced with I don't know… content? Annabeth left and went to talk to inform Clarisse. After I found Danielle and told her to get ready to go I was able to go back to my cabin. I needed to talk to someone badly. So I grabbed a drachma and Iris messaged my dad.

"Hello Percy," he says with a warm smile.

"Hi dad," I sat back down on my bed.

"What is it son?" he asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naya and Annabeth,"

"Okay,"

"So you're not angry that I had sex with Annabeth in the cabin?"

"No not really," he takes a sip from his cup and sets it down on the platter the servant next to him was holding.

"Well you know what Annabeth did to me. And you know how I felt about her now, but you didn't separate us when she was clearly seducing me. Why?"

"Percy that's between you and Annabeth. You guys had something, so who am I to say you guys still don't have something and that you will never work things out with her,"

"Well why did you separate me from Naya the other night?" I crossed my arms.

"Percy, you were out past curfew at the camp and it wasn't the appropriate time and place. I couldn't let anything happen that could mess things up for you," I wanted to roll my eyes but I kept a straight face I didn't want to argue so I just said goodnight, packed my stuff and crawled into my bed. I had a big day tomorrow. As soon as I closed my eyes I was instantly pulled into a dream. I was in a small room and the walls were clear. Suddenly one wall showed something…it was as if the wall had turned into a tv. I sat down in the only chair in the room and it moved closer to the wall by itself.

I could see a man who had been panicking. He was in a nice condo and he ran towards another room. Suddenly there was a huge boom. The man quickly picked up a baby from her crib and held her tightly. It turns out he was a demigod. He opened up the window and walked onto the terrace of the apartment. He found a way to jump down and he started running in the cold night. Behind him were Giants. They threw things at him and he dodged and held the baby protectively. The chase was long and tiring. He arrived at a diner and ran in.

"Over here Justin!" A woman called out. He jumped over the counter with the crying baby in his left arm and the woman lead him into a storage room and she pulled out a small box.

"I'll take care of her, you want me to take her to Camp Jupiter?"

"No you can't take her there. She must be a secret or else she'll be in danger." He says frantically.

"But she'll be protected? Who's her mother?" I hesitated to answer this question.

"Justin…who's her mother? Why can't you raise her in Camp Jupiter?"

"Because her mom is Athena okay," He kissed the baby on her little forehead and she began to calm down . He looked at the girl with a somewhat sad expression and it also looked like he didn't want to look at the woman.

"You mean Minerva?" she tried to clarify.

"No Athena, as in Minerva in her Greek aspect,"he says.

"How could you Justin! And with _her" _ she gave him a disgusted look. What was wrong with Athena? And what did he mean in her "Greek Aspect" Athena is always Athena right?

"Don't judge me okay. Please just take care of my baby. I love her with all my heart and if anything happens to her I'll kill myself." He begs. The woman's face softened.

"For how long?"

"Until I can find someplace safe and take care of her,"

"Okay, keep in contact. Be safe Justin this baby needs her father," He handed the baby to the woman, who seemed to fall in love at the sight of her. "she's beautiful!"

"I know, bye sweetheart be good for Daddy," she smiles at Justin sweetly and he looks heartbroken. Before I started to cry I said goodbye and hurried out of the diner. Not long after he was out in the alley he was cornered by giants.

He pulled out his sword bravely and stood his ground.

"Where's the child?" one of the giants demanded.

"None of your damn business! You'll never get her!"

"You're wrong!" The giant yelled. He swung at the man but Justin ducked just in time. He fought them off as good as he could but he couldn't win against six giants alone. They captured him and next thing you know he is bound in chains to a rock or large crystal.

_"We can do this the easy way or the hard way,"_ A woman says. Her voice rings through the whole cave yet you can't see her.

"Who are you!? Show yourself! ," he yells weakly. Then the cave begins to shake.

"_Where's the child?"_ she practically hisses. I could tell he flinched a bit.

"What child?" he asks as if he was confused.

_"Don't play stupid with me boy! You're daughter Naya!" _he stays silent and the ground begins to shake violently from the footsteps of approaching giants. who were clearly ready to either torture him, kill him, or eat him. Maybe they wanted to do all three.

***Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I promise to update between today and wednesday. Please review and tell me what you think. I take and consider all suggestions.***


	11. Oh My Gods They Ripped My Arms Off!

**Yay! I think I'm back on track :) Hope you enjoy this little chapter. **

**Percy's POV**

The dream ended with me being captured and put in the cave. when I looked around there were other demigods screaming at things I couldn't see. Soon the giants had decided they wanted to play tug of war with me. They mocked me until the ripped off my arms. I screamed in pain and at the sight of blood gushing from my arms. I woke up yelling and drenched in sweat. I looked at my watch and I saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. I decided to go for a swim. There was no way I was going back to sleep.

The water was cool and refreshing. I was somehow able to clear my head and focus at the task at hand. I remember Apollo saying how they were debating whether to keep her alive or not. Of course she had to live though. Why were giants after her as a child. What does Gaea want with her in particular? Did the gods know about Gaea trying to manipulate her? Well…I was about to find out.

* * *

**Naya's POV**

"What do you want!?" I yelled. He laughed.

"Oh baby come on…you know exactly what I want," he licked his lips and took off his shirt. Suddenly two more men materialized. It was Jason and another man…Percy?

"Percy! You have to help me! Please," he responded with an evil grin and walked towards me. Jason walks straight towards Xena who spits on him. If it weren't for the circumstances I probably would've laughed at the face he made. My body stiffened as soon as Percy touched my body. There was a hungry look in his eyes that I didn't like. This wasn't him at all. Why would he betray me? Why would he do this…I trusted him.

His hands trailed up to my cooch and he licked his lips as he felt it. **No this can't be happening! **I yelled in my head. How could I possibly get out of this. I wanted to give in. What's the use? There was no way I could get out of this. Why fight it? I thought of all the times Jason and Logan hurt me. How many times have I submitted to them? How many times have they taken advantage of me? They were the exact reason why I didn't trust many guys in my life. I was scared even…Wait! That's it!

One thing Jason and Logan had in common was that they enjoyed hurting me. They enjoyed punking me and overpowering me. It's like they were feeding off of my fear. That's what gave them power.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Rape. Me." I say strongly. for a moment I catch Percy off guard but then he laughs.

"It's not rape if you want it. Besides, you're my bitch now," he climbs on top and starts kissing and licking my body.

"No this isn't you! You would never do this! I won't let you hurt me! Get off! One of the ropes that were holding me broke and I swung at him. Jason and Logan looked afraid. Then they continued.

"Get off me! You don't own me!" she yells. I could see from the corner of my eye. One of her arms were freed.

"I don't deserve to be raped! I don't ask for it! If I say no I mean it!" I yell. Then I see that my other arm is freed. Percy pulls out his sword and looks at me somewhat scared.

"I don't care who you are! I'm not keeping this a secret anymore! If you touch me I'm finding a way to lock you up!" I felt my strength build up. My confidence becoming stronger. My side of the room began to lighten up. I could see Aurora was still tied down. She was so afraid.

"Aurora! Don't take his crap! Tell him no! Stand up for yourself," Logan laughs at me and he slaps her. He starts whispering something in her ear and I could tell it was from a threat. Xena had broken free and was beating the life out of Jason. Finally when she had enough she beheaded him and stuck her sword in his…you know. I was finally able to break free and I drew my sword. Percy is ready to fight.

"You don't want to do this with me," he says with a mischievous grin. He twirls his sword around.

"You crossed the line. I'll be glad to make you pay,"

"You wouldn't dare. You love me,"

"I don't love you or the _real _Percy. I just like the _real _Percy a lot. You know why? Because he would never do this to me." I strike and he blocked then quickly counterstriked my attack. Then we were engaged in a huge fight. I was disarmed but I didn't give up. I dropped kicked him and grabbed my sword, then I held it to his neck.

"I will never let another man or boy ever hurt me like this again!" I yelled as I stabbed him in the heart. Then there was a huge blast that sent me flying towards the wall. When I recovered I could see the invisible barrier between Xena and I had been broken. She helped me up and we watched in horror as Logan dominated over her. She cried and screamed out in pain as he entered her. He pulled her hair and told her to shut up.

"Stand up to him! Stop letting him control you! " I yell.

"Do you want him to rape you!?" Xena yells.

"You worthless piece of shit," he whispers in her ear. Then I remembered something….

"Remember he tried to get at Danielle!? Your bestfriend! Remember when he cheated on you with that girl from the party!? You remember when he got you pregnant and beat you so badly you had a miscarriage!? He's a monster! Fight back!" I yell. I watched as she stopped crying. I could see anger in her eyes.

"Stop!" she yells strongly. Logan gets a confused look on his face.

"What did you say bitch!?" he yelled.

"I said stop! Get off me NOW!" she yelled. I could see her bonds being weakened. He laughes and wraps his hand around her neck. Suddenly her hair started growing. It was weird…I could see her hair form a fist and wrap around Logan's neck and throw him towards the wall.

"I let you hurt me for so long! I gave you so many chances only for you to take advantage of them! No more!" Her hands were freed and she sat up with the same deadly look in her eyes.

"You will never hurt me again! I'm not afraid of you anymore! Your just a woman beating whore! You're the weak one!" She's able to break free and she draws suits up instantly. Then she draws an arrow and uses it to pierce him right in the heart. There was the same blast that I had experienced and when the dust cleared. Aurora was standing there with a fierce look. The room began to shake and the door in the center of the wall in front of us began to glow.

"Is it over? Can we leave this place now?" Aurora asks. I put my sword away and look at the glowing door. I had a feeling this wasn't over.

"There's only one way to find out," Xena walks forward and opens the door. She looks back and we follow her into the blinding bright light.

***Should I let the nightmare be over? Or should there be one more trial? Hmmmm? Anyways I hope you enjoyed. I'd love a review...no? ok :P _Swerve*_**


	12. Ancient Rivalry and Abductions?

**Percy's POV**

Everyone seemed pretty annoyed when I wasn't there on time to leave. Chiron told us bye and we left. We could've been there in a matter of hours if we had a car or something. Maybe they wanted us to walk for a reason. It was hard for me to concentrate on getting to Olympus safely when I felt so bad with Annabeth around. I felt so guilty. When we got to the city we decided to take a break and eat somewhere. The guilt was eating me…I had to talk to her.

"Annabeth?"

"Yea," she says softly. She looks at me as if nothing happened.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Luckily she took the hint and walked with me to another table.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth for what happened yesterday. I really don't-"

"Percy it's fine. I knew what I was doing. Can we just forget about it?" My jaw nearly drops. Annabeth? Just dropping and forgetting about something?

"Uh…okay?" I wasn't going to argue with that.

"And Percy…I won't be chasing after you anymore. I understand how you feel about me. I just…" she takes a deep breath "I just want us to be friends,"

"Okay, sounds good," I hold out my hand and she smirks.

"Wise girl to good for a handshake?" I tease. She shakes it and lightly punches me in the arm.

"Let's go Seaweed brain. I want my food," she walks over to our group and after I take in what just happened. I follow behind and surprisingly…lunch was pleasant.

* * *

**Naya's POV**

I stepped into some kind of facility. When I looked around no one was there. The walls were cold and made of steel or metal. Even the floor was a gray color. I heard screaming but there was only one door at the end of the extremely long hallway.

"Xena! Aurora! " I yelled. I listened for a response but all I heard was screaming. The strange thing was that it seemed to get colder and colder as I walked down the hall. The hallway was so long it felt like it was an hour before I reached the door. I turned the knob and it took nearly all my strength to push the door open. Well that was a mistake…

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We made it to Olympus around 5 o' clock and walked into a very heated discussion.

"You will not kill my daughter!" Athena yelled.

"We will if it becomes necessary!" Zeus says in a strong voice. Some of the gods turn to us when we walk in. Finally after an exchange of words Zeus and Athena acknowledge us.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth, Malcolm, Clarisse, and Danielle. We've been expecting you," he moves his index finger in a circle and 5 chairs appear in front of us. "Please take a seat," he finishes. Then they look at this huge marble ball and we watch different clips of Naya's life up until now. Just a few hours ago she attacked Chiron, but you could tell it wasn't really her. Gaea's hold on her was getting stronger.

"You see!? She's becoming dangerous! She has to die!" Ares says.

"She isn't herself. You know she's the child of prophecy! Why would you kill her!" Athena defends.

"She's become a danger to herself and others. She's insane. THere's no telling what she'll do,"

"She's not insane. That's something curable," Apollo adds.

"Well then Apollo, please do elaborate on that," Zeus says sarcastically.

"Like Athena says, she isn't herself. I believe she's battling with something on the inside and while she's vulnerable Gaea is manipulating her," he says casually.

"All the more reason to kill her. If she can be this easily manipulated we need to eliminate her as a threat. We all know that if Gaea takes over her completely we're all in trouble,"

"What do you mean you all will be in trouble? She's not that special. She doesn't even really have powers and she's practically crazy," Annabeth chimes in. Malcolm and I look at her crazily.

"Whose side are you on!?" Malcolm exclaims.

"I'm just saying. I don't see why she's such a threat, but if Gaea is manipulating her it may be best if-"

"Annabeth!" Athena exclaims. She stands out of her seat and looks over.

"Don't let the fact that she's your daughter cloud your judgment Athena," Poseidon says while crossing his legs and putting his fist under his chin like he was thinking.

"I'm not!" She yells. I could tell she was upset.

"You said she's the child of prophecy…what prophecy?" I ask. The room becomes silent.

"Well it's best we reveal something first," Zeus begins.

"Us gods have Greek and Roman Aspects because the Roman's interpreted us differently. Soon we became very different and became two different…versions?" Apollo continues.

"We can be either in our Greek or Roman form. This means our children can be both Greek and Roman," Aphrodite says while twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"The Greeks and Romans were at odds and so were our children. Soon demigods began to fight and have many conflicts so we had to separate them. Then there were two camps; Camp Half-Blood and-"

"Camp Jupiter," I answer cutting Hera off. They all turn to look at me.

"How did you know that Percy?" my dad asks. I felt my cheeks turn hot.

"Uh well I had this umm dream. And Naya's dad was talking to some woman and she asked if he wanted her to take the baby Naya to Camp Jupiter and he said no," I confess. Everything was starting to make sense now. She was split between a Roman aspect of Aphrodite and the Greek aspect Athena which was causing a personality conflict. This must be the reason why she has multiple personality disorder and why she could speak Latin. Things were starting to add up now.

"I see," he says with a somewhat puzzled face. Then the Gods continued to fill us in on what's been kept secret for years.

"The prophecy tells of a time when we will need someone to reunite the two camps to destroy a new threat. But we can't reveal the prophecy until we're sure it's her," Athena finishes.

"I still don't understand what makes her such a threat," Annabeth says while crossing her arms.

"She's more powerful than you think Annabeth," Athena responds.

"Oh really? Okay," she says with a dismissive attitude. She didn't believe a word her mom said…or she didn't want to hear it.

"I don't appreciate your attitude, but that's something I will discuss with you privately," Athena looked pretty angry but she was able to hide it really well. Malcolm just shook his head.

"With that said let's move on to a more current problem…the abductions," Zeus says will taking a drink from his golden cup.

"Abductions?" Malcolm, Annabeth, and I say together.

* * *

**Naya's POV**

I was locked into this room that turned out to be a padded cell…I was in an asylum. :o I began to panic. The entire cell was white and I started hearing noises. When I looked up I saw a weak spot in the roof. How in the Hades was I supposed to get up there? As I was planning my escape someone emerged from one of the walls. It was a nurse with a huge needle in her hand.

"Don't you touch me," I reach out with my mind made her drug herself. Instantly she knocked out but a voice radiated through the room.

"Whose been a bad girl?" the voice asks. The nurses body started to shrivel up and melt as if acid had been poured on her. It was disgusting. My vision became blurry and when I looked around it seemed like the walls were closing in on me. I started attacking the walls and punching them. Then it occurred to me…uh they were made to with stand this.

I pulled out my sword and started slashing at the walls. Through the slits I made I saw a thick red liquid start to gush out. It had a metallic smell and I instantly recognized it…. as blood.

***This was a super quick chapter but I'll make sure the next one is longer :)***


	13. Inception

**Naya's POV**

The room started to flood but maybe that was what I needed so that I could reach the top. I made more slits in the walls and made the process of filling the room faster. The smell made me somewhat nauseas. I start hearing laughter and more screaming. It wasn't from anyone I knew…at least I thought. The room became a pool of blood and I was able to stay afloat. I started panicking when the weak spot in the roof wasn't giving in.

I frantically pushed and hit the same spot over and over. Soon the side of my face was being pressed against the ceiling since the room was still filling up with blood. I was forced to dunk my head and continue until I finally broke through and climbed out. Then I was back in the hallway?

"Xena! Aurora!" I called out. The lights began to flicker. I could hear all the slightest sounds. Even the electricity from the lights. I let out a deep breath and walked down the hall…again.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

This meeting was so irritating. I honestly didn't want to be here, but we were finally talking about something worth my time.

"Yes, there's been a number of demigod abductions over the past 15 years," Zeus answers.

"This has been going on for 15 years and you're just now trying to do something?" Danielle says. That's the first thing she's said in the entire meeting.

"As I was saying there are a considerable amount of abductions and all the demigods have been hidden somewhere, but we can't locate any of them,"

"What do you mean you can't locate them?" I ask. I mean they're Gods aren't they. Between all of them no one has a clue to where they are?

"They've been hidden somewhere and something is shielding us from seeing them." Zeus answers.

"Well what are you going to do then?" Percy asks.

"We need you to investigate. We're giving you a week and you have to find out everything you can about the last seven people who have been kidnapped. Maybe you'll discover a pattern and other useful information," Athena answers. She tosses me a device that looked like a touch screen phone. but I knew better.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's a device with everything we know about each case. Anything you find out you can make a note of it and add to the information that's there. It's also a camera," she answers. I turned it on and there were three little icons; profile, notes, and pictures. It wasn't super high tech but it was something. I put it in my pocket.

"You children are dismissed," Zeus says.

"Wait! What about Naya?" Malcolm asks. Technically they never reached an agreement.

"For now we will watch her behavior. She has 1 week to end her "internal battle" and if she becomes a true danger she'll have less time than that. Or in other words she has three strikes and she's out,"

"That's not fair! You don't know how long it's gonna take for her to recover! You can't hold her accountable for what's happening!" He protests.

"Malcolm, this isn't going to be debated. Just do what you're told…please," Malcolm rolls his eyes and storms out of the room angry. Percy and Danielle didn't look to happy either. I was neutral on the whole situation at this point. We'll see what happens.

* * *

**Naya's POV**

I quickly take out my sword. Ha! What was I gonna do against this crazy person with a chainsaw?

"Xena!" I yelled. I could hear my voice echoing down the hall. If she responded I couldn't hear her over the chainsaw engine. The man rushed towards me and I ducked under his arm as he swung at me. My heart began to race and I ran for my life. This guy was faster than I thought. I couldn't shake him and my fear of him grew stronger and stronger. The sound of his chainsaw got louder and louder and it seemed like I wasn't getting any closer to the freakin' door.

"Who was this guy?" I thought in my head. This questioned burned through me. Mt feet began to ache and I was still the same distance away from the door as when I first started. I couldn't depend on Xena or Aurora. I had to stop running.

I strengthened my grip on the sword and turned around swinging. Lucky for me I cut the arm off that had the chainsaw.

"Ahhh!" The guy screamed. He fell to his knees and grasped his maimed arm. I took this opportunity to unmask him…or should I say her **O.o?**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth was interested in this abduction case but I sensed she could care less about her sister. I thought about her…We went to a hotel nearby considering the meeting ended at 11:45. Before I went to sleep, I Iris messaged Chiron.

"How'd it go Percy?"he asks. He was in a room in the infirmary. Next to him was Naya and she was walking back and forth with a blank expression. I felt bad for her.

"She has a week to come out of this state. She also only has three more strikes and they're gonna kill her regardless if the week is over. We'll be on our way to camp tomorrow but we'll have to leave again since we have to investigate a series of kidnappings."

"Ah the demigod kidnappings…" his voice trails off.

"You know about them?"

"Yes, I've known about it for quite some time and so have the Gods. It's good that they're finally addressing it,"

"I guess… How's Naya doing?"

"She's still been mumbling and there are times when her voice is nearly demonic,"

"You have to pay attention to her eyes. The color will tell you which state she's in or personality," Chiron gave me a confused then understanding look.

"I will. Get some sleep,"

"Okay," I yawn and stretch out, "Goodnight Chiron"

"Goodnight Percy," he waved and ended the message. Then I fell asleep hoping I wouldn't have a disturbing dream.

* * *

**Naya's POV**

It was me? Her eyes were clenched shut and she screamed in pain. I felt terrible at first then she opened her eyes. Her red eyes scared me and nearly pierced my soul.

"You bitch!" She yelled.

"You're the one chasing people with a chainsaw like you have lost your damn mind!"

"Maybe I have…or should I say you have?" she gives me an evil laugh and I push the tip of my blade onto her delicate neck.

"I'm not going to lose my mind. And if I ever do, I'm not afraid anymore." She gave me an evil smirk.

"You're so easily manipulated and weak. You'll never survive without me,"

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Naya you idiot,"

"No I'm Naya. You're someone else, some other personality," I answer. It wasn't full of confidence though.

"I'm who you're afraid to be. I'm who you're too weak and stupid to be," The ground started shaking as she laughed.

"I'm not weak!" I push the tip harder causing her pain.

"You don't have the guts. You can't get rid of me. I'm there with every evil temptation, every wrong doing, every lie, every step you take away from the good side. Go ahead and kill me…but this won't be our last encounter," she gives me one last evil laugh and I decapitated her. The sight of it made me want to hurl. I was gonna be sick. When I turned around there was Xena and Aurora smiling.

"You did it," Aurora said as I walked over.

"Did what?" I didn't feel I accomplished anything.

"You confronted the evil side of you and defeated it. You know as long as there is good and you don't give up you will always win," Xena answers. The door in front of us began to glow. Just as it did when we came into this place. We held hands as we walked confidently towards it. Ready for the next challenge or obstacle and when we walked through that door we were back out onto the rocky path we started on.

The sky was beautiful with its shades of pink, purple and blue. The stars twinkled and the rocky path became thick and fertile grass. My dress was cleaned and our wounds healed. We continued to walk until we reached the next door. This one was locked, in my bra I felt something warm. When I pulled it out , I saw that it was my key necklace.

"Try it," Xena and Aurora say at the same time. I shrug and give it a try and to our luck it worked. The door opened and we stepped in.

It was a small room and every inch of the walls were covered with small pictures. The carpet was nice and seemed expensive. In the center of the room there was a small box. I walked over, picked it up and opened it to see there was a tiara, a ring, and a note that said:

_Only one of you can leave this place at a time_

_Crown the one that needs to leave and she will leave_

_It is destined for you all to be reunited in a similar way_

_but until then. I'm afraid that you'll have to be seperated._

_The one who holds the key is the one that could leave this heart._

We all read it and I felt sad. I didn't want to let these girls go. I was finally coming to peace with my different personalities. Why did it have to end?

"Well it's obvious it's you LV," Xena sighs. She takes the crown, places it on my head, and hugs me. "Kick butt for me," I chuckle lightly at that. Aurora takes my hand and places the ring on it.

"Stay pretty. Oh and say hi to Percy for me," she winks and I hug her.

"Thank you guys so much,"

"No problem," they say in unison. The ring and tiara begin to glow and I said bye just in time. Then…there was a flash of white.

***Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Who should be there when she wakes up? Review and let me know. :)***


	14. Sleepover in Percy's Cabin

**Naya's POV**

I blinked and when I looked around I saw that I was in a room in the infirmary. I saw that I was balled up and I stretched out. Man were my legs hurting! It felt like I hadn't been off my butt for days. Wait! Why was I in the infirmary? I had been asleep. Why wasn't I back in my bed?

I looked out the window and in the distance I could see the smoke from the camp fire. Then I looked behind me to the hole on the wall and saw that it was dinner time. My stomach grumbled at the thought of food. I walked over to the door and looked out the room. No one was around and I when I tried to turn the knob it was locked. Did I do something?

"Hey!" I started knocking on the window and banging on the door. There was no use though. There was no one around. I sank down with my back pressed against the door…did I still have the powers? I jumped back up and took two steps away from the door. I stared at the knob and imagined the inside unlocking. A few seconds later I heard a click…I checked to see if it would opened and it did. I walked out into the dark towards the camp fire. everyone gasped when they saw me making me jump.

I looked around confused then Chiron practically runs, or should I say gallops, towards me. I see three other people rushing towards me and I recognized them as Malcolm, Danielle, and Percy. I slowly backed up towards the door.

"Naya!?" Danielle yells. When Chiron gets to me he grabs hold of my arms and starts looking into my eyes as if he was checking if I was high or something.

"Yea?" Percy had gotten to me and he smiled after he looked at my eyes. I gave them all a confused look.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask.

"You're back!" Percy hugs me tightly.

"Where did I go? I only went to sleep…"

"You've been out for a week now…well technically 3 days but you haven't been yourself if you know what I mean," he answers. I gasp and cover my mouth.

"What!?" I run my fingers through my hair. I started to panic. I could've been doing anything this past week. Annabeth slowly walked towards me.

"Yea, I was worried about you sis," Malcolm hugs me and let's go.

"What did I do!?"

"It's best that Malcolm or Percy discuss that with you at a later time," Chiron finally says. He puts his hand at the small of my back and ushers me towards the Big House.

"What about me?" Danielle yells. I felt so disconnected from Danielle. She had been my best friend since forever but when we got here it's like we never knew each other. Chiron ignored her and I was escorted to a room in the Big House.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask.

"No Naya, I'd just like you to tell me what's been going on? What do you remember? Were you dreaming? Was someone communicating with you?"

"Ummm I don't believe it was a dream. I can't explain it. I went to sleep and I was pulled into this place," he sits down on his hind legs and puts his hand under his chin.

"Describe it," I hesitate before I tell him everything that had happened to me. A lot of things happened when I thought of it.

"Initially I was trying to escape, but then it became a journey and I was forced to confront problems and solve them. I also got to learn more about myself,"

"I've never seen this happen before. Well it's late so you may return to your cabin," I get up and leave the room since I was at a loss for words. I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep for a while especially when I don't know what I was doing. I walked to Percy's cabin and fortunate for me he was inside.

"Percy?" I say standing in the doorway.

"Yea?" he turns around and gives me a smile. He had on plaid pajama pants and no shirt. I honestly didn't realize how ripped he was. I fought the urge to blush.

"You know what? I can uh, just come back tomorrow…" I start to back away.

"If you wanna talk then come on in,"

"It can wait," I give him a nervous smile and he walks to the door.

"It doesn't have to. Come in," he motions me to walk towards him. It was hard to say no even though I was ready to go back to my cabin now. I couldn't concentrate because every time I looked at him I got trapped in his eyes or I was checking me out. I felt like a horny dog ready to start sniffing him.

"You can sit on my bed if you want," he says casually. My heart raced for a moment even though I could tell he didn't mean it in a sexual way. I sit down on the edge of the bed awkwardly and he jumps in his bed. "So what's up?"

"I wanted you to tell me what I did while I was "out" " he lets out a deep breath. I braced myself for the worst and man was it bad. I did go crazy and I hurt people in the process. I made a list of everyone I would have to apologize to tomorrow. I buried my face in my hands in shame.

"Did anything happen to you while you were "out"?" he rolled onto his belly and looked up at me.

"A lot of things happened…"

"Well are you gonna tell me?" I uncover my face and nod my head. I let everything out just as I did with Chiron.

"Well that was interesting…How do you feel?"

"I feel…better. But now that I'm aware of things going on here I feel bad again. I got to learn myself and overcome some things," I collapse onto the bed and cover my eyes with one of my arms.

"There was a meeting on Olympus a few days ago, and uh Annabeth, Malcolm, Danielle, Clarisse and I all saw well…pretty much your whole life story. I could sort of imagine what you must feel like sometimes,"

"Wait why was there a meeting? And why were you guys watching _my _life story?" I look at him with a confused look.

"They wanted to kill you but first they wanted to find out everything they could about you before making a decision. We were called to defend you and they also needed us for something," I wasn't really surprised about them wanting to kill me. Apollo had already told us that, and you know what? I probably wouldn't have even really felt it.

"What did they need you for?" I rolled over onto my stomach next to him. It was getting hard for me to stay in one position.

"There's been a lot of demigod kidnappings and we were supposed to investigate the last 7 kidnappings and try to discover a pattern. The quest was given to someone else a few hours ago after we received the prophecy. Something else is supposed to happen soon," I stayed silent. I had a feeling what he said was right. The sight of the man bound in the cave…my father. All the demigods that were being sacrificed to Gaea, all captured and oh!

I jumped up out of the bed as things were starting to come together. Percy looked at me as if I had lost my mind yet again.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I know what's been happening to the demigods," I blurt out.

"What? How?"

"My nightmares…I've been seeing this man in a cave calling for me. And I would have these uh visions where demigods had to fight their fears and if not they died and their souls were fed to Gaea! That's how she's been gaining power and strength! Percy! This has been burning at me for a while but I thought they were just bad dreams. I had no idea that this-" I couldn't even finish what I had to say. I was too excited.

"The man was your father…wasn't it?" he asked. Wait! How did he know that? I gave him a confused look.

"Yea..how did you know?" I turned on my heels slowly and walked towards him.

"I had a dream a few days ago about the night he gave you to a woman. He was running from giants who were trying to take you and ended up getting jumped and captured. I saw him in a cave being tortured too. Then next thing you know I'm bound down watching other demigods screaming, and yelling at things I couldn't see. Then the giants started playing around with me and ended up ripping my arms off," I stayed silent for a moment.

"Well that's kinda…disturbing." I sit back down on the bed. "What do we do?"

"Tell Chiron first thing in the morning. I think you should rest," he says.

"But…I don't wanna go to sleep," I poke out my lip as if I was a baby ready to cry.

"You scared to?"

"Uh yea!" I stand back up again and start pacing.

"Calm down," he pats a spot on the bed next to him. He wanted me to sit back down but I didn't want to.

"I can't. I'm restless and I'm starting to panic. This is really bad Percy,"

"We can't do anything right at this moment Naya. You need to calm down. If you wanna stay up then fine," he yawns then continues," sort things out and think about it. I really think you should get some sleep though."

"I'm keeping you up…I should go," I start walking towards the door.

"Naya," he groans in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Can you let me worry about my sleep? What if I still wanted to talk to you?"

"Well…maybe it can wait til tomorrow. You should get some sleep," I say mocking his tone he used with me earlier. He stands up and walks towards me.

"It's too late for you to walk to your cabin. The harpies are out," he says as he pulls out a yellow shirt and some shorts.

"I don't care…"

"Well you should. Here," he tosses me the clothes and I assumed he wanted me to stay in here. "You could sleep in my brother Tyson's bed," he pointed to another bed in the room. We lock eyes for a moment but not in a romantic way it was more like me saying "Seriously?" and him responding with a look that said "Yea"

I storm past him and into the bathroom in the cabin. I took a shower and left my hair damp. When I finished washing my face and everything. The shirt was too big but it covered my butt. So I didn't really need the shorts. When I walked out he had just finished Iris messaging his dad. I laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. The bed was comfortable and I started to feel sleep creeping up on me. I toss him the shorts and he shoots me a quick look that I didn't recognize then he shrugs and throws it on the top of a trunk he had next to his bed.

"You going to sleep?" he asks. I look over at him and glare. He chuckles and crawls under his sheets. That wasn't funny, but I would have the last laugh.

"Goodnight Percy," I say in a sweet yet seductive tone.

"Goodnight Naya," he says mocking my tone.

"You mind if I call someone? Or will I mess with your sleeping?" he shrugs his shoulders so I guess he didn't care. I search my pockets and find two drachmas. I left one for Percy and used the other one to Iris message Apollo. This time he was in a hot tub sipping on something. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Ah…I can see you're doing better," he smiles.

"I guess…" I shrug my shoulders.

"So what did you wanna talk about pretty girl?"

"Ummm I don't know really I just couldn't sleep,"

"Why?" he takes another sip of his drink and I roll onto my stomach.

"I'm scared to go to sleep again," I twirl a strand of hair around my finger nervously.

"You're going to have to sleep sometime,"

"Well sometime isn't anytime soon," he laughs.

"You're a procrastinator aren't you?"

"Yup, and I'm gonna put off sleep for as long as I can," he laughs and shakes his head.

"Ah mortals," he says. You know what? I didn't even take that as an insult.

"I have a question for you,"

"Go ahead,"

"Promise you won't set me on fire or anything," he laughs again. I wasn't even funny but umm ok.

"I promise, what do you want to ask me?"

"Do you ever plan on getting married?" He bursts out laughing. Then I start to feel bad.

"Well yea I do actually in a few years,"

"When you say a few years you mean like a few hundred years," I mutter.

"No, a few years as in 3-5 years mortal time," this caught me by surprise.

"That's pretty soon. I have a feeling you already have someone in mind…" I bounce my eyebrow and he smiles.

"I sure do," he takes the last sip of his drink and sets it on the edge of the hot tub. I didn't bother to ask who it was, because if I knew it wouldn't be a secret. I was satisfied in knowing that he was planning to settle down. I yawn and he grins.

"Nope, I'm not going to sleep,"

"Oh okay cause' for a minute there I thought you were sleepy," he says sarcastically.

"Nope," I deny. In reality I was ready to bawl up and sleep but I didn't want to give in. "Stay up with me?"

"Sure," he does something and next thing you know he's in his bedroom. He jumps on his bed and get's super comfortable. Good, because I had a lot to tell him…

***End of the chapter was eh...but a big day is ahead of her :o Thanks for reading :)***


	15. A Quest

I ended up staying up with Apollo almost all night until he started playing music. Next thing I knew I stretching and waking up to the feel of cool mist. I smiled when the mist seemed to mask my face and revive it, I looked and I could see Percy manipulating the mist from the lake.

"Good morning," he smiled at me and I felt all warm inside.

"Good morning," I yawned and sat up.

"I thought that might help you feel better…it always helps me," he says softly.

"It did thanks," I sit up and yawn as I run my fingers through my messy hair.

"You should get to your cabin and get dressed. We need to talk to Chiron right away," I nod and grab my clothes. Then I leave Percy's cabin. I didn't even care that I was still wearing his clothes and that it was super cold since it was so early in the morning.

I slowly sneak into my cabin and start walking towards the bathroom. The room was quiet and pretty much everyone was asleep. Or at least I thought they were.

"Where have you been?" Malcolm asks in a deep raspy voice. It's funny because my voice was always raspy and pitchy when I was sleepy or sick.

"Uh…" I steadily keep walking towards the bathroom and Malcolm climbs down from his bunk.

"I'm gonna ask you again. Where have you been?" he says scratching his head sleepily.

"I uh…I was in Percy's cabin," I confess.

"What? Why?"

"I needed to talk to him about something important. It got late and he told me to stay since the harpies were out," I say softly.

"Nothing questionable happened?" he said with an eyebrow lifted.

"No. We just talked."

"Well look make sure it doesn't happen again Naya," he says pointing a finger. I nod and he yawns and wal**k**s away. Then I hurry off to go take my shower and change my clothes. It was soon breakfast time and I searched for Chiron. When I found him I told him that I had to see him right away. He led me to the Big House and we sat down with Mr. D who looked confused.

"What is this about Naya?" Chiron asks.

"I've been having these dreams. A man who I think is my father is trapped in some kind of cave. A whole bunch of giants are there and other demigods. Demigods have been being kidnapped-"

"How do you know that?" Mr. D interrupts.

"Because I had a dream where he was begging me for help. In the dreams were other demigods who had been abducted, their souls are being fed to Gaea. That's how she's been getting stronger,"

"And what cave is this?" Chiron asks stroking his chin.

"I don't know, but there are these crystals and they seem to be causing hallucinations, and send the demigods into states where they have to fight their fears. The demigods are forced to fight their fears and if they don't…they die and the crystals absorb their life force," I say softly. My hands began to shake. Chiron and Mr. D exchange looks.

"This is bad…" Chiron finally says.

"Well, no need for further investigation of the kidnappings," there is silence before they both turn to look at me.

"It's time for your first quest my dear. Time to see the oracle," Chiron says leading me out the room. I'm led to another room where I see the girl who had given me my first prophecy. She was meditating, but when she saw us her concentration had been broken.

"Hello…" she says awkwardly.

"Umm hi." I turn around and I see that Chiron had left me.

"IS there something you need,"

"Yea…I came for a prophecy?" I said unsure of myself. I had no idea how this worked. The girl laughed.

"Okay…" she says awkwardly. She looks at me as if she was expecting me to say more.

"I have no idea how this works," I admit.

"Ask me a question or something, like what is my destiny or somethin' like that," she says casually.

"Okay Uh…What is my destiny?" The girl, Rachel, I think, started shaking and convulsing. A thick mist filled the room and I started to get a little scared. The mist surrounded me and I could feel it seeping into my skin. My blood was on fire and my head swirled and I blacked out.

I woke up in a huge room and recognized it almost instantly. I was in Apollo's bedroom which was strange.

"What am I doing here?"

"I'm going to tell you some things about your quest,"

"I was just getting my prophecy…" I say rubbing my forehead.

"Yes, yes. Let's skip all that because we don't have time to waste. I've been informed that you had dreams about the kidnapped demigods where being held in the Cave of Fear, which may sound corny or whatever but it's really no place you want to be caught in. The crystals cause them to detach from reality and enter a dark part of their mind something you have somewhat experienced already,"

"Like…when I was well trapped in my own mind and I had to fight my greatest fears?"

"Yes, except in most cases people don't escape. They fight for days, months, and years, and when they finally give up. Their soul is reaped from their body."

"Well then how can my father communicate with me?"

"Children of Athena and Minerva are less vulnerable to the crystals, they use reasoning and knowledge to fight off irrational fears. It's a wonder he hasn't been consumed yet, seeing he's been in captivity for so long. He may have something else that's protecting him,"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"You and 5 others have to collect 13 things," I racked my brain for what he could be talking about. I recalled the strange dream where I had been performing a ritual…the feathers, and hair and-

"To save time the group must split and one will retrieve the golden apples while the others travel to the Forest where Circe the sorceress lives. She will have all of the other 12 items but they'll come at a price. Then you must reunite with the other half of the group and travel to the island where the cave is located,"

"But how am I supposed to get there…"

"I can't tell you. That's for you to figure out,"

"But-" I felt the room around me fading and Apollo waved to me.

"Apollo wait! No!" I woke up screaming and Malcolm had my face in his hands. He looked wildly into my eyes.

"Naya? Are you ok?" I looked around and recognized the infirmary. Man, I just can't stay away from this place.

"I-I" I stutter. I couldn't even speak.

"Calm down, breathe," he turns to someone I just noticed.

"Danielle go get Chiron," someone touched a spot on my lower back and my muscles instantly eased.

"There you go, just relax," the boy says. I look over to see a guy with gorgeous brown eyes, almost perfect teeth, and thick brown hair. He looked a lot like Apollo, actually.

"What are you- Oh!" I moaned. He pressed a spot that made me feel great. It felt really sexual, yet he seemed like he had pure intentions of relaxing me. He smiled and I started to blush.

"Hi, I'm Christian, son of Apollo," he says gently. He starts to massage my back and I try hard to suppress my moaning.

"OKAY, I think she's relaxed enough Christian," Malcolm says with a warning tone. Darren gets up and I watch as he leaves to go get something. Soon Mr. D comes out casually.

"Lucky for you our services our free," I roll my eyes. I was starting to get a little tired of him and his attitude.

"So what happened? Weren't you getting your prophecy?"

"Well yea but then I had went to see Apollo, well at least I think I did. And he told me about the quest…I never got a formal prophecy,"

"Humph…so what are you supposed to do Ya-Ya,"

"It's Naya," I practically growl.

"Whatever," he says casually.

"He said that I needed 5 other people. Three of us have to go get 3 golden apples, while the rest have to collect 12 items that the sorceress Circe has. Then we have to meet back up and go to the Cave of Fear,"

"That's it? No time frame? No chosen ones? Where's the catch?" Mr. D says.

"I don't know, I guess we have to go in blind," I say softly.

"Who are you selecting?" Malcolm asks.

"I uh-" My head started to pound and I grimaced in pain.

"What is it?" I started to feel dizzy so I slowly laid back down.

"I…I don't know." Christian comes back and checks my forehead and lays his head on my chest.

"She has a fever. A really high one too," My eyes started to get heavy and my vision blurred and I drifted off to sleep.

***Kay I apologize for taking soooo long. I've been super busy. This chapter kind of sucks but I'm trying to get back on track. Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions just message me or review. Thanks for waiting and reading ^.^ ***


	16. The Trap is Set

I shivered in the dark and cold cave. Something was drawing me deeper and deeper into this place. The Earth beneath me began to shake and I struggled to stay on my feet. _**Come my children. **_A strong voice kept saying, It rumbled through the rocks and stone and echoed throughout the place. I could hear heavy footsteps not far away, there was laughter, and choking, and talking. I crept over to a large boulder and ducked as soon as a giant casually walked by. They all walked down a pathway and disappeared in the dark.

I debated whether or not to follow behind them…where were they going? Who was calling us? Something inside me told me to go. I crept behind huge boulders and lurked in the shadows to not be seen. My heart began to raise as I entered a huge room full of crystals and treasure. I couldn't begin to tell how many giants and monsters there were in this room. I sat behind a boulder and listened carefully…

"Is it almost time?" One asks.

"_**Yes, in another week, I shall be able to take form**_," the booming voice says. I nearly slapped myself when I realized it was Gaea. I mean ever since I found out I was a demigod my life seemed to revolve around her. Gaea's haunting you, she has your father captive, she's rising and an immediate threat to Olympus and blah blah blah.

"What have you called us for?" Another one asks.

"_**It's time to prepare an army. Get your brothers and sisters and all those who are on our side. We will make plans to attack the demigod camps. Once we get rid of them, the gods won't have their children to do their dirty work for them**_," she says harshly. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"There are too many of us to stay in one place mother," another one says.

"I am very well aware of this. I will lead you to different locations to make camp and prepare for war,"

"How long do we have?"

"_**I am very patient. Time is on our side, be careful however. We don't need nosy demigods finding out our plans and we certainly can't reveal to the gods what we're doing. This must be a slow, subtle shift**_," I hear deep, loud, and strong laughters as if she had said a joke. But honestly, I was panicking. I needed to leave…to get out right away. The room became quiet all of a sudden.

"_**Someone's here**_," she says. The ground begins to shake as the giants start to look around. I started to panic even more. Oh Gods, I need to get out of here. The shaking became more violent as one giant walked closer and closer toward me. I gasped and leaned toward a crystal. The giant sniffed around a rock and looked over, she squinted and I could see that she couldn't see me. My presence was being masked.

I waved my hand and jumped up and down to make sure, and there were no signs of them hearing or seeing me so I sighed in relief. I climbed over a boulder and ran out the same way I had come in. The cave was like a huge maze, I felt trapped. Suddenly, I fell through the ground into another room in the cave. There were 18 demigods in the room including one who looked like my father. He had aged significantly, and looked like he was almost 80 years old when he should be in his late 20s/early 30s. They were all moaning and groaning in pain, some were crying, and some were screaming and yelling wildly.

"Naya," my father croaked. I walked towards him and he looked up.

"Yes…C-c-an you see me,"

"Of course, I'm the one who brought you here,"

"Dad…how are you still alive?"

" Look on the back of my neck," he says. I stand on a rock and move his long shaggy hair towards the side revealing a golden tattoo. It was his name written in cursive. I touched it and it nearly burned me.

"It's not an ordinary tattoo my dear. Instead of ink it was done with the ichor of your mother Athena. The gods blessed it giving me a little bit of power. One of which is to see through any illusion, and see the rational side of every situation. Thus, these crystals have far less effect on me then they do on others. Over time however, I have been drained,"

"Well wouldn't you have starved to death or something?"

"Nope, I have that taken care off. I get little creatures to bring me food, another bit of power I posses,"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I needed to spy on them through you, and I needed you to see this for yourself. I can imagine you'll venturing on your first quest now,"

"I'm supposed to be leaving soon…I went to see the oracle, but Apollo like summoned me or something and gave me an informal prophecy. I'm supposed to be coming to the rescue," I say weakly.

"Wish I could help,"

"Well you can, I have no idea where this cave is, how to get here, and how do I keep myself and whoever comes with me from being trapped by the crystals power?"

"Well, this cave is located on the island Zakynthos, in the Ionian Sea. The only way to be safe from the crystals is to deflect the hallucination inducing powers…which besides my tattoo I don't know how to do. It will require magical items though," I sighed and plopped down on a rock.

"Don't give up. People are counting on you sweetheart,"

"I can't do this…it's too much. I mean I just found out I was a demigod like…I don't even know how long ago but it hasn't been that long. My life has just spiraled out of control, and I feel like I can't get a hold of it. And he worst part is…I know it's only the beginning,"

"I know the feeling. I've always wanted a normal life, but we're demigods. We don't have that option. Our lives are never glamorous and…manageable. I know this is a lot to take on, but you can do this," I sat there for a while thinking hard. Even though I hardly knew him…I trusted him.

"I can't keep this up for much longer. I just want you to know that I love you and I believe in you. Follow your heart, and you should be okay," the room began to fade and I jumped up.

"Wait! But I need your help!"

"No…you don't" he says softly. A tear streams down his cheek and as soon as the tear touched the ground everything went black.

I woke up breathing hard and looking around wildly. Christian was there holding a towel over my head. He looked started and a little scared.

"Woah, woah. Calm down," I hear a sigh and I see Mr. D sitting there with his arms and legs crossed. He was clearly annoyed by me.

"What happened now Ya-Ya," he asks as he yawns. "You know…these little episodes are getting tiresome. I wish something else would happen to you for a change," I ignored him and tried to catch my breath.

"Why would you say that?" A familiar voice says. I look to the side and I see Percy and Malcolm walking towards us.

"She passes out or falls asleep, goes crazy, has some kind of vision, and wakes up screaming ah!. It's like watching re-runs of an awful show,"

"Well I'm sorry for my miserable and traumatizing life experiences aren't entertaining enough for you," I say sarcastically. Christian suppressed a laugh and continued to wipe the disgusting sweat from my face and neck. Mr. D rolls his eyes.

"Another epiphany?" Malcolm asks while casually taking a seat in a chair next to the infirmary bed.

"Gaea will be able to take form in a week and she's building an army," This instantly snapped Mr. D out of his relaxed, annoyed attitude.

"What did you say?" he says leaning forward.

"Gaea will be able to take form, and with time she will regain all her former strength. She's commanded some giants to gather their "brothers and sisters" and go to different locations to prepare for war," the room becomes silent and they exchange glances between each other. I felt left out too.

"This is your quest. Do what needs to be done," and with that Mr. D disappears leaving the smell of grapes behind. It was so vague and sudden it scared me.

* * *

In **Σπήλαιο του φόβου (Cave of Fear) **

"Did it work mother?" Echidna asks. She smiles in anticipation as she looks down towards the soil. The soil twists and churns as it forms a face.

_**"Yes, it has. She believes that I need the souls of these puny demigods to take form. All I need is for her and Percy Jackson to step one foot into the cave and their blood will be mine. Then you can lead your children to Camp Jupiter and destroy it and every demigod in your path,"**_

Echidna laughs in delight. Soon she would get what she wanted along with the rest of her "relatives". All her mother needed was the blood of two powerful demigods for her to awaken fully. The other demigod souls have been feeding her energy so that she could plan for her awakening. She just couldn't wait.

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

After Naya's fever broke she gathered me, Annabeth, Malcolm, Christian, and Grover and we met by the lake. she was pacing back and forth nervously and Annabeth huffed impatiently.

'I'm not going to lie. I honestly don't really know what I'm doing but, since lives are at stake I have to try at least. So umm I've kind of chosen you guys to help me with this quest. Percy, you, Annabeth and Grover have to go to the Garden of Hespirides and get 3 Golden Apples, while Malcolm, Christian and I go to see Circe to get the other items we need. We meet up in 3 days here," she points to a spot on a map she had in her hand. We all look at it and Grover nods his head, as if he knew exactly what the place was.

"Then what _leader_?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"I'm not sure, but I know that this place…it'll give us some answers," Grover stayed silent and I would be sure to ask him about it later. "Then from there, we have to go to the Island Zakynthos, where the Cave of Fear is located and rescue the demigods being held there,"

"And how are we supposed to travel to all these places and get there before the week is over?" I ask. She frowned.

"I don't-" she turns around having been distracted by a flash of white light. We all looked the same direction and saw Apollo leaning on a tree smiling. I try hard not to groan in annoyance and I could see Malcolm wasn't too happy either.

"What are you doing here?" she asks shyly.

"I'm here to offer you transportation," she raises an eyebrow. He whistles and I hear a horse from a distance. Then another flash of light as a horse appeared before him.

"Hello Acteon," he says smoothly. The horse whines and Apollo laughs.

"Naya, this is Acteon. You're new companion, I usually use him to drive my-"

"Chariot," Annabeth gasps she seemed completely surprised. Was he giving a flying divine horse to Naya…as a gift?

"Yes, but since you are in great need and me being the kindest, most awesome God there is, I'm giving him to you. I'm sure you'll be very good to him," Naya squealed and ran towards the horse who seemed a little annoyed and whinnied at Apollo.

"He is sooooo cute!" she says. The horse gives her a crazy look and we all can't help but laugh. He stomps a foot and whinnies as if he was talking to her.

"He doesn't like to be called cute. He'd rather be called painfully handsome and breathtakingly fierce," Acteon nods his head and lets out a satisfying huff.

"I'm sorry," she says softly. She smiles and winks at the horse ,"You're right. You're more than cute. I bet all the other horses think your irresistible," Acteon turns his head to Apollo and nods and he laughs again.

"What he say?" she asks.

"Don't worry about it," I notice a huge diamond in the center of his chest. Apollo motions something with his hands and a ring appears. He takes her and very slowly, and somewhat seductively slides it on her finger. "Wear this and you'll always be in contact with him," she jumps and stares at Acteon for a moment.

"Cool I like your accent," she says sweetly. He bends down and lets her get on his back. It was just now registering in my head how massive Acteon was. I mean this horse had to be at least 11 feet tall Naya looked very puny compared to him.

"He can carry up to 4 people and a lot of weight, he's an extremely strong horse, one of my strongest,"

"Thank you Apollo," she says sweetly.

"You can thank me later," he winks at her which made me a little uncomfortable.

"Hello to you too dad," Christian says through clenched teeth. His hands were crossed and he was standing in the same casual way his father had.

"Hi Chris," Christian rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Christian?"

"I'll be back in a bit," he mutters angrily. I didn't really want to be in Apollo's presence either. So I turned away.

"I'm gonna go pack," I say as an excuse. Naya gives me a sad and confused look.

"Annabeth and I need to pack too. We'll see in you in a bit," Malcolm says quickly. I felt a little bad for just leaving her in a rush like that. She probably felt she was doing something wrong when it honestly had nothing to do with her.I shook the image of her hurt face away as I made it to my cabin and began to pack my bag. Then someone hit me in the back of my head.

* * *

****A little twist in the plot. Hehe :) Thanks for reading and as always I'm open to suggestions so just message me or review. Deuces :P****


	17. Percy's Missing :o

**Naya's POV**

* * *

I rode Acteon to my cabin, which really wasn't allowed, so I could just pick up my things and meet up with the others.

"Where are we going master?" Acteon says in a smooth voice. He had a nice British accent that relaxed me a lot. Simply…charming.

"I have a quest. First we'll be going to see Circe…do you know where that is?"

"Oh yea, she has a nice resort on this amazing island…Wait you want to go there? Why"

"Because she has some things I need,"

"You're the boss," he says. I smile and got off of him. I grab my things and Annabeth comes in the room asking me if I'd seen Percy.

"No why?"

"I just went to his cabin and his bag was on the floor like he dropped it or something," I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked back outside.

"He's probably around somewhere. Just keep looking, I guess," she frowned at me but there was nothing else I could say. I mean what did she expect me to do?

"Wow, you're such a great help," she bumps into me as she storms past me. I've been meaning to really patch things up with Annabeth but I always said or did something to piss her off. I decided not to think too much about it. I walked to the Apollo cabin and most of them greeted Acteon. I shouldn't be surprised I mean they are the sons and daughters of Apollo they've probably been in his chariot before.

"Umm…is Christian still in there?" I ask softly. A boy I remembered as Fred, smiled at me.

"Yea, he's here," he gives me a mischievous smirk and licks his lips. I shift uncomfortably and take a small step back. Luckily, Christian had come out and was in a different outfit. He wore dark skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a nice dog tag necklace, a pair of sunglasses and he styled his hair making him look like a total bad boy even though I knew he was an intelligent sweetheart. He swung a blue and black backpack over his shoulders and clips his snapback hat onto his pants. I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at this. He looked a lot like his dad, or at least the form he appeared to me in, but to be honest I found Christian a lot sexier. There was just something about him…

"You umm ready?" He nods and walks over towards me and Acteon. He says bye to his brothers and sisters and we walk towards the entrance of the camp. It was a silent awkward walk until I finally broke the silence.

"So what was all that about?" he gives me a confused look that made me feel like I had lost my mind.

"What are you talking about?"

"The attitude you had with your dad," he sighs as if he didn't want to answer my question.

"He's my father, not my dad. He hasn't done anything to deserve that title," he says bitterly. I frown and look at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's never been there for me. Never given me advice, never given me any gifts, whenever he visits he rarely acknowledges my existence, and he probably would have never claimed me if it weren't for Percy making with an agreement with the gods so that they claim all their children,"

"Your da- well father seems very nice. I'm sure he loves you," he scoffs and turns away as if he was disgusted.

"Well then you must have the screwed up meaning of love," he blurts out sarcastically. The comment hurt a little actually.

"Well you know what? You're right, I wouldn't know love if it bit me in the fuckin ass because no one's ever really loved me," I respond harshly. I see his face soften and he gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure you have guys falling for you all the time and there are people that love you,"

"Well you know what pretty boy, you don't know anything about me. You have no idea what I've gone through and the things I've seen,"

"Sure I don't" he says shrugging his shoulders sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been taking care of you since the moment you arrived here. You know you talk in your sleep and you sure do reveal a lot of things. And it doesn't take a genius to see that you've been abused in some kind of way," my jaw practically drops. Then I turn away angrily.

"This isn't even about me!" he turns me around and steps so close that I could feel his chest rising and falling. He looks into my eyes with a surprisingly calm look.

"Isn't it?" he challenges.

"No…it's not," I say softly. He stared at me for a long time with a look I didn't recognize. Then the moment ended when Malcolm found us.

"Percy's missing. No one can find him,"

"What? He can't be!" I yell in horror.

"People have been looking for him all afternoon, and Grover can't even feel him through the empathy link. Something's wrong," Malcolm says. I bite my lip, as much as I worried about what happened to Percy, I was even more worried about what would happen if we fail to complete the quest. We had already wasted a day, now what are we supposed to do, drop everything and search for Percy? I had to make the most responsible decision.

"We still have to leave. We can't wait and search for him right now,"

"Annabeth and Grover aren't doing anything until they find him Naya," he says. I kick a rock and a headache starts to form.

"Well then I guess it's just going to be up to us isn't it?" Acteon gets down so that I can get on top of him. I give them both a strong reserved look, "Let's go,"

****Super long chapter but I promise the next will be a lot juicier. Thanks for reading****


	18. Journey 2 Circe's Island :)

**Naya's POV**

* * *

The map led us to a small beach house near the coast of California, which was pretty far. We walked in cautiously and as soon as we stepped foot inside the alarm went off. I jumped when our feet were instantly stuck to the ground. I looked down and I could see the bottoms of our shoes had been melted to the floor.

"What the-" Malcolm starts. Then I hear someone walking into the room. I looked up and saw a man with bronze, curly hair. He had on a baseball cap, sweatpants, and a plain white shirt with sneakers. He cocked his head to the side then smiled.

"Ahh…young demigods," he gets a closer look at me then gasps, "oh and the girl everyone's been fussing about. What exactly are you doing here my dear?"

"I had this map…and it led us here. We were supposed to be going to find Circe," a look of understanding formed on his face.

"Ahhh I see, well before you see her you'll need a few things. Come with me dearie," the man says. I point to me feet and he laughs. He waves his hand and I'm able to move again. Malcolm and Christian are able to move too.

"Umm I may sound stupid for like…not knowing but who are you?"

"Hermes off course," he says quickly.

"Oh like the messenger god?"

"Yup," he opens the door and we enter a huge closet. There were all kinds of items that looked pretty ordinary. Jackets, shoes, and stuff like that. Then he pulls out a box and then a small pill bottle labeled, Hermes multivitamins.

"Here, you'll be immune to her magic as long as you take this as soon as you reach her island," he says. I take them and but it into my backpack. "And since you're there I need you to do me a favor,"

"And what's that?"

"There will be a chunky blue eyed guinea pig on a table near her desk in her main office. I need you to feed him one of the vitamins,"

"Someone you know?" I ask curiously.

"Er…sort of. I was supposed to sort of deliver him the vitamins but I was too late. So well he's been stuck on the island for a few months now so yes,"

"And the map will lead me to the island right? I mean no more pit stops right?"

"No, I just had it lead you here since I needed someone going to the island, and oh boys." he turns back around and carefully selects two boxes. "You two will need these," he hands Malcolm and Christian each a box.

"Don't open them yet. You'll know exactly when you'll need them when the time comes." he orders. They both nod and hold onto the boxes tightly.

"Well thank you Hermes,"

"You're welcome and nice doing business with you, now get out of my house," he snaps his fingers and we end up falling onto the sand outside the house. Acteon started to laugh at me.

"You knew that was Hermes's house?"

"Yea," he says smoothly.

"And you didn't tell me?" I say crossing my arms.

"Well you didn't ask," he retorts smartly. I roll my eyes and he lets me get on his back.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I woke up in a warm comfortable bed to the smell of biscuits and strawberries. I scratched my head as I looked around the room. I didn't recognize where I was, and I couldn't remember where I should be, but for some reason I felt like it didn't matter. A young girl walks in the room giggling and I give her a confused look.

"Where am I?" I ask. She smiles and sits on the bed.

"You're home silly," she says lightly punching my arm.

"No, no I'm not," I say cautiously. Her smile fades then she looks at a plate on the table beside the bed.

"Oh, you haven't eaten. That's not good. Why don't you eat, then we'll talk," she gives me a somewhat fake smile and I instantly distrusted her.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I'm your girlfriend duh…Percy are you ok?" She touched the side of my face and I jump back like she burned me. She looked startled too.

"No you're not! Who are you!?" she frowns and gets up to leave the room and I nearly tackle her. "I said! Who are you!?" I pull out riptide and hold it to her throat viscously

"Mistress!" she screams. I tighten my hold on her and she continues to squirm. A few seconds later a woman comes into the room. She gasps and with the flick of her wrist sends me flying across the room.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him!? What did you do Aeolia!?"

"I-I," she stutters. She was clearly shaken up and I started to feel a little bad about how I attacked her.

"Just go! Go do your job! I will deal with you later!" the woman orders. Then she turns to me and smiles.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

Where could he be!? Should I really be panicking like this? Was I overreacting…no this was a serious problem. Percy wouldn't just disappear when he had people counting on him, when he had a quest. It just wasn't like him. I practically tackle Grover, desperate for some kind of news.

"Any news? What did Naya say?" I ask frantically.

"She left with Malcolm and Christian. She doesn't know anything about his disappearance," he gives me a sad look and my blood begins to boil.

"What!? She left! But…he's gone. Something's wrong! I mean he was even part of the team. She's not even going to help look!?"

"She feels that the best thing to do is try to complete the quest before it's too late," he answers softly.

"I-I can't believe her!" I growl. Grover gestured as if to tell me to calm down but this was outrageous. Percy had done so much for her, he actually gave a damn when she went nuts and she's not showing any concern. I swear the next time I see her…

"We'll just have to keep looking, Annabeth. They're on their own now," he walks towards the Big House and I follow him angrily.

* * *

**Naya's POV**

* * *

Acteon sure saved us a lot of time. Within a couple of hours we arrived at an island. We were all greeted warmly by a few girls wearing a C. C.'s Spa and Resort uniform shirt and a sun visor. We took the Hermes' Multivitamins, and hopefully they worked long enough to get us inside and out the resort by sun down.

I requested a chance to see Circe but they insisted that I get the Spa treatment. I didn't want to be rude and well…maybe I needed it. I had my hair done, my nails done, a facial mask, a massage, and foot rub. I had almost forgotten what I was here for. One of the girls had pretty green eyes and black hair with a purple highlight in her side-swept bangs.

"Ummm, I need to speak to Circe, it's very important," I urge. I had to get through to her.

"Oh yes! She will see you now. We've informed her about your interest in being in her presence,"

"Oh thank you," I say gratefully. She smiles and leads me down a series of halls and rooms until we reach the "Executive Wing" of the building. I walk into her office and a beautiful woman with green eyes and long black hair looks up from a stack of papers.

"Thank you Chelsea dear," the girl, Chelsea smiles at Circe and leaves the room quietly. "Ah yes, you wanted to see me Naya?" I was a little surprised that she knew my name but then I realize I gave my name to a lot of attendants and employees here.

"A yes, I'm on this quest and I was told that I could get a few items from you," It was pretty forward and I couldn't tell whether she wanted to murder me or not.

"A quest huh? And what would I possibly get in return?" She says twirling her pen casually. I clear my throat and adjust my shirt.

"That's what I'm here to discuss. We can…negotiate, but I don't have much to offer,"

"Hmmm, well then. How about you tell me about this quest first," she says tapping the pen on the desk. I explained to her how I was going to the cave and the items I would need. I wasn't too confident in explaining why I had to do this but I gave enough information to keep from asking suspicious questions.

"Ah, how wonderful. Here's the deal. I want 3 things. I want the eyeball of a giant, samples of each of the colored crystals in the cave, and 3 golden apples. I will give you everything you need but you must swear on River Styx that you will deliver everything that I have asked for in return," she says professionally.

"Deal, I swear on River Styx that I agree to your terms and if I shall succeed on this quest I will deliver all the items we have agreed upon," she smiles and claps her hand excitedly.

"Great, now hand over that list doll and we'll be on our way," she says holding her hand out. I hand her the list I had scribbled on a piece of paper during a ride here. I noticed the security cameras showing everything that was going on at the moment. In one I saw a girl feeding a boy some food. He looked familiar. Oh my gods it's Percy!

As soon as he put the food in his mouth he transformed into a guinea pig. I nearly gasped and watched as the girl scooped him up and left the room cuddling him in his arms. On another I saw Christian and Malcolm being attacked by a group full of girls in the steam room. Oh this wasn't good.

"Coming dear?" she asks. Looking back to see if I had been following her.

"Uh-yea coming. Sorry I was distracted by this amazing art, it has a nice calming effect,"

"Ah yes, it does doesn't it. Well come along, I'm afraid you don't have time to admire the artwork, but when you come back we can discuss it and share thoughts,"

"Wonderful," I mutter. I follow after her nervously. Oh Gods, what am I gonna do?

* * *

**Okay so not as juicy as I wanted it to be but I'm working on it. Writer's block is a total pain -_- Comments? Suggestions? Let me know yea? And like always thanks for reading ^.^**


	19. Spa Treatment of Death? :o

**Author's Note: **Bolded words are personal thoughts** Enjoy**

**Naya's POV**

* * *

I was led down a series of stairs that led into some kind of underground warehouse. It was full of boxes of shampoo, nail polish, lotion, massage oil, and other products for the spa. Once we got past the rows of inventory we reached a metal door, and she quickly punched in the code forcing the doors to slide open.

To be honest I was a bit started by what I saw. There were a lot of rare (really ugly) specimen. Like mutated frogs with 3 eyes, snakes with two heads, a goat with a rattlesnake tale, jars of different eyes, and tissue samples. I shivered and decided to keep my eye on Circe and not the other things in the room. How was I going to get Percy? Where was the girl taking him? What was going on with Malcolm and Christian? Oh gosh…this is a total disaster.

"Is something wrong my dear?" she asks nicely as she puts a small red box in a bag.

"Uh…I just kind of got a lot on my mind,"

"You know? I've been watching you closely, I can't stand how the gods use nice girls like you to go on dangerous quests like this. Let the boys do the guy's dirty work," she puts a small jar of Caucasian eagle fathers in the bag.

"I don't consider this dirty work, I mean I'll be saving lives,"

"Yes, yes. I see," she says dismissively.

"You don't seem to be very fond of men or boys," she laughs at the fact that I had just stated the obvious.

"They test my patience. I prefer to deal with more classy and civilized girls and women such as yourself," she closes up the bag and hands it to me. "There. You should have everything you need. Make sure you wear those gloves while extracting the crystals and there are some special jars to put them in. Oh and keep the bag, it's magical so you can pack in anything that will fit inside close it, and it will shrink to a smaller size and weigh at most 5 pounds regardless of what all you put in it,"

"Thank you," I say gratefully. She smiles and escorts me back to her office. She offered me a job at the spa where I could learn magic, have a place to eat and sleep, and be safe from men and their stupidity. It was very tempting but I couldn't give up the little life I had…well not just yet. I looked on the monitors and saw the girl going to a "BOY'S LOCKEROOM" that was actually a huge room filled with hundreds of guinea pigs. Each with a little tiny guinea pig leash? Yea didn't really get that but anyway she walked with Percy and put him in an empty cage in row 37 locker/cage 7017. On another screen Malcolm and Christian were struggling to put their clothes back on while running from the same mob of girls. I looked back to the screen showing the locker room and saw the girl labeling the cage.

I had to hurry. I was surely running out of time. I hadn't thought of the fact that Circe will most likely see me when I attempt to rescue the boys. Hmm…guess she won't want to hire me after this.

"Well thank you for everything. I should really get going. I'll bring you back all your items like I promised. Okay bye," I really couldn't have made it more obvious but I would have to deal with that later.

"Oh okay b-" I had already walked out the door and rushed down the hallway. I tried my best to remember the way I came. How would I get access to the Locker Room. Where could Malcolm and Christian be? I had to assume they could handle themselves. Percy and the other boy Hermes wanted us to save had to come first.

I had asked around cautiously and carefully and still acted as if I was just a regular old customer. Soon I had reached the Locker Room. It hadn't occur to me that the other girl still might've been in there being a creepy wierdo cuddling with random guinea pigs. As soon as the door closed behind me the guinea pigs started to squeal in excitement.

"Who's there!?" The girl called out. I could hear something being unsheathed…probably a dagger or sword or something. I quickly summoned my armor and kept walking as silently as I could. "I said who's there?" I quickly walked into a row as she walked out of one. I listened to her light footsteps and tried to predict where she was. When she was getting to close I quickly trotted over to the end of the row and hid. I took out the multivitamins and read a note that I didn't even notice was there. It said 37-7070, they couldn't possibly be random numbers. I opened the bottle and pulled two vitamins out.

I quickly sidestepped and made my way down row 29. My face and palms began to sweat. I felt like I was on thin ice, or walking on eggshells.

"I know someone's in here!" The girl yelled. I panicked a little when the echo in the room made it extremely hard to hear her footsteps. One false move and I had bumped the backpack into a locker. I hear her running in my direction and I instinctively take off in the opposite direction. I reached row 37 but so had she.

"You're not an employee!" She yelled. Her once pale face had turned tomato red, and her long blonde hair covered her shoulders.

"Oops…this isn't the bathroom," I say stupidly. She gives me an angry glare and charges. I summoned my weapons just in time for me to deflect her sword. I had engaged in a full on sword fight and so far I was totally losing. She slit the sleeve of my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and punched me in my stomach but I quickly head-butted her and connected my foot to the center of her chest. She came forward again and I leaned back into a move…**I think people call the matrix, but whatever that doesn't matter right now.** What mattered was that she had landed a blow to my head sending me to the ground.

Before I could jump back up she stabbed me on the lower right side of my stomach and punched me in the face. This couldn't be the end for me…not yet. Once she pulled out the blade I rolled over, staining the floor with blood. What didn't help were the hundreds of tiny guinea pigs squeaking and squealing, it made it hard to concentrate on what was going on. She lunged forward again but I moved just in time. **You know this would be a great time for someone to come to my rescue…Ugh! Forget it no one was coming. Focus!**

My thoughts were literally all over the place but I managed to pull myself together in time to block her next move. She slipped on some of the blood and I took the opening. I pulled myself up and hit her with the hilt of my sword knocking her out. I certainly didn't want to kill her like she was trying to murder me. I just wanted to get Percy and this other demigod or whatever, and leave. But there was the issue with Malcolm and Christian. **Gah! Focus!** I cursed under my breath, why did I have to have ADHD, it just makes it harder to concentrate. I hobbled down to row 37 and looked for the locker numbers…I hope that the message meant row 37 locker/cage 7070 because if not I had no idea who I would be "rescuing".

I reached the locker that held Percy first and I instantly started laughing. He looked sooooooo cute. He was chunky with thick cocoa brown fur and green eyes. He looked like a cute little baby guinea pig that had way too much food. Dammit! Focus Naya! This isn't funny! Well it was kind of funny but I had to hurry. I unlatched the cage and fed him a vitamin. I set him down and watched him grow into a boy again.

"Why were you laughing at me?" he asks with a confused look. I supress a laugh and kept walking to look for the second one.

"There's no time Percy, we have to get someone else and find Malcolm and Christian,"

"Where's Annabeth and Grover, and what happened to you?" he looks me up and down assessing the damage.

"Let's just say…well a crazy guinea pig obsessed girl tried to kill me," I shouldn't be surprised at how well he took that. He looked back and saw the same girl who had locked him up laying on the floor in my pool of blood.

"Is she dead?"

"No, I just knocked her out cold," I reached the locker and saw another guinea pig. Okay here goes nothin'…

* * *

**Lol hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up in a couple of days. Feel free to I don't know...share the love? As always thanx for reading ^.^**


End file.
